


Blue Ridge Mountains

by KCeeRae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mountain Men AU, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCeeRae/pseuds/KCeeRae
Summary: Hanzo Shimada has lived a life of anguish and expectation. When the pressures of being a child of the Yakuza are too much to bear, he chooses to flee, seeking a more secluded and peaceful life in the mountains. As Hanzo struggles to adjust to a new way of life he meets a mountain man who helps him to survive and begins to break down his walls. Jesse McCree is a jack of all trades who has been in the mountains for so long he knows all of its secrets, and harbours a few of his own. Together they live a life not determined by the expectations of others, but a life only directed by the changing of seasons and weather. Sometimes the changes bring a storm, and Hanzo realizes there may not always be peace, but he’ll do whatever it takes to protect his home in the Blue Ridge Mountains.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the 'Blue Ridge Mountains'!   
> We used to update 3pm AST every friday but now the story is done! I hope you all enjoy it. For future BRM news please see this post: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/KCeeRae/status/1093566087428333568
> 
> Thanks everyone!

Chapter 1

_Almost heaven, West Virginia_

_Blue ridge mountains, Shenandoah river_  
_Life is old there, older than the trees_ _  
_ Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze

 _Country roads, take me home_  
_To the place I belong_  
_West Virginia_  
_Mountain mamma, take me home_  
_Country roads_  
  
-John Denver, _Take Me Home, Country Roads_

“I. Hate. Chopping. Firewood!” Hanzo shouts, hurdling his axe toward the forest. He doesn’t even have the satisfaction of it embedding itself in a nearby tree. The handle of the axe thumps against the bark and the tool falls lamely to the ground. Hanzo stares at it in defeat before picking up his armload of wood and trudging through the snow back into his cabin. He could retrieve his axe at a later time and felt no sympathy for the tool laying in the snow. When he enters the cabin he glares at the large black and white akita lounging on the couch inside.

“You should be carrying wood inside, _Yasushi_.” Hanzo reprimands, only to earn a grumble in response. Narrowing his eyes, Hanzo drops his armload of wood into a box by the stove.

“One day’s worth of wood, Yasushi. Two _hours_ of chopping and I only have one day’s worth of wood.” Hanzo sinks down onto the couch near his dog and pats her head, “I think I have gotten myself in over my head.” He whispers, like it’s a secret, as if he didn’t want to admit to himself that moving out here was a bad idea.

Hanzo sighs as he looks out his picture window, rising to his feet once again. Night is almost upon them and he needs to light the lanterns and lock up his belongings, “At least it will be warm.” He tries to remain positive, looking down at his side where Yasushi appears. If he goes outside in the dusk she is always with him, like she knows many things lurk in the woods surrounding their homestead.

Leaving the main log cabin, Hanzo patrols his property, securing the padlocks on both his outbuildings and picking up any equipment he left around the yard (like an axe). He takes a moment to breathe in the crisp, mountain air before looking down at Yasushi, forever loyal at his side, “Dinner then bed?” The suggestion earns a bark and Hanzo rubs between her ears.

When they are safely locked inside the cabin Hanzo goes to his fridge. He was not sure how well this would work but the insulated metal box that is embedded in the wall of his cabin succeeds as a refrigerator.  The largest part of the box hangs outside, chilled by the early winter air, and keeps his food cold.

Hanzo opens the metal panel and pulls out two packages. One contains two rabbits that he shot and cleaned yesterday, and the other has the last of the carrots he had bought in town on his last visit. Hanzo tries not to worry about his dwindling food storage and the fact that the road off the mountain is now blocked by snow.

Chopping the carrots and browning the meat proves to be somewhat relaxing, and even if the stew he makes was cooked quickly and lacked flavour it warms their bellies.

Hanzo blows out each of the oil lanterns as he and Yasushi make their way toward the back of the cabin toward the small bedroom. Hanzo waits until Yasushi has jumped up and settled herself on the bed before blowing out the last lantern and following suit. As he pulls the covers over his body he listens and knows all the work this life takes is worth it. The silence of the woods is reason enough, especially when he can fall asleep so easily in an uninterrupted slumber.

 

\----

Hanzo’s homestead is viable but it needs a lot of work. The cabin is solid and provides him a living area, but the outbuildings were sorely lacking in their usefulness. One held a portion of his hunting gear and was used to skin and clean animals, but he didn't have any method of preserving his game. The other was the workings of a greenhouse with a plexiglass roof that allowed the sun to shine in. Unfortunately he didn't know a thing about growing plants, other than the cactus that sits inside the cabin which he never tended to. He wished he were as resilient as the cactus sometimes.

With enough firewood for the day Hanzo wants to tackle one of his problems before he has to go in search for food. He decides that finding a way to preserve the game he hunts would be the best use of his time.

It becomes apparent to Hanzo that he would not be preserving the meat he caught later as building a smokehouse would be quite a large job. It was simple in his head, a small stove with a pipe leading into a ventilated wooden cabinet. Thin meat would smoke and dry until it was jerky and the then thick cuts he could store outside in the freezing temperatures so it would keep.

Hanzo had two problems with his plan. The first being he didn't have a small stove to spare, his only one was heating the cabin. The second being, despite having hammers and nails, he didn't have prepared lumber for construction.

“... I am chopping more wood today, it seems.” He announces, a low whine sounding from the porch where Yasushi sat. Hanzo nods in agreement, “Sad indeed.”

Thus begins Hanzo’s day of work which starts by felling a small tree. Instead of chopping the lumber into clumsy logs like he does for firewood, Hanzo is very careful to try and cut straight pieces of wood to build his smoking cabinet. He realizes quite quickly that an axe and handsaw are not the right tools for this job, but it is all he has. As the sun begins to set Hanzo stacks the last plank of wood on his porch. They’re crooked and clumsy but he believes he can manage to build what he needs from them. Unfortunately a day of chopping wood means he didn’t go to hunt, and he enters his cabin for the night feeling dejected.

“You work all day for what feels like no gain.” Hanzo says, putting the remains of last night’s stew on the stove to eat. He reluctantly pulls a bag of dog food from the corner, much to Yasushi’s displeasure, and pours her a bowl, “You will not starve and this will not kill you. Do not be ungrateful.” She grumbles at him before digging in. Food is food and you take what you can get out here.

Hanzo eats his stew and decides that he deserve a bath tonight after the physical exertion of the day. He boils a pot of snow on the stove and uses the warm water to wipe himself clean. Removing the sweat and grime from his skin is a small luxury for you can’t bathe everyday in the mountains with no running water.

Feeling like he managed to achieve something , Hanzo locks up for the night and climbs into bed. Tomorrow is another day, but for now he rests.

 

\----

 

Hanzo’s do-it-yourself lumber proves itself as he builds his smokehouse - a two-by-three foot and four foot high shed - next to his hunting outbuilding. He woke before the sun and the project was complete in the early afternoon. Hanzo stands back to admire his handiwork, ignoring the fact the shed leans a little to the left, “One hurdle has been conquered…” Finding a stove would be more difficult. It wasn’t like there were metal trees he could chop down for material.

That’s when he remembers, the repairmen who fixed the cabin had told Hanzo they left their extra materials underneath the cabin since he’d paid for them. Turning toward the cabin he grimaces. It is surrounded by snow and he’ll have to shovel out whatever remains, with the possibility of the materials being useless scrap. That was his only choice if he wished to somehow preserve his game.

Shoveling is a close second to chopping wood when it comes to the chores Hanzo hates. Thankfully he actually has help with this task because Yasushi jumps right in to help him, digging in the snow, “Be careful.” He warns, “I believe there is metal under some of the snow.”

He is right, there are many tin sheets, lumber that he could have used for actually building the shed - Hanzo takes a deep breath, doesn’t get mad, doesn’t shout his frustrations to the world - and blessedly, a steel drum they’d used to carry water up the mountain.

“Yes!” Hanzo shouts, victorious for once instead of irritated. It takes all his strength to pull the drum from the snow, but soon it is out. He also finds an extra piece of stove pipe that will work wonders for connecting his stove to the smokehouse.

It only takes Hanzo another hour to fashion the drum into a stove and get smoke flowing, and this time when he stands back and admires his work he is truly proud.

Looking down at Yasushi, who looks equally impressed, he announces, “It is time to hunt.”

Hanzo is thankful for the archery lessons forced onto him as a child. If his father hadn’t been so concerned with him majoring in business he could have likely made the Olympics. While animals certainly make a more challenging target for him, Hanzo is thankful for his skill, and for his hunting partner.

Bow at the ready, and camouflaged in white snow gear, Hanzo gracefully moves through the forest, Yasushi at his side. There’s a rumble in the bushes not forty feet in front of him and Hanzo raises his hand, getting his companions attention. When he flicks his fingers forward, pointing to the bushes, Yasushi runs an ark around bushes and flushes them out in Hanzo’s direction.

Two rabbits, pelts white as snow, come his way, “Scatter!” Hanzo yells, alerting Yasushi to get out of his line of sight. When she darts left, away from the prey, Hanzo shoots. His shot lands in one rabbit and the other is quickly dispatched when Yasushi comes in for her own kill, tackling the animal to the ground and snapping its neck.

Hanzo fistbumps the air victoriously and comes forward, taking the rabbit from Yasushi where she delicately held it in her jaw, “Excellent work, my dear. A fine kill.” Collecting his own prey Hanzo looks to the sky where the sun was close to setting and realizes he's exhausted.

“Let us return home and enjoy it. Maybe smoke one of these rabbits and see how it treats us in the morning.”

Unfortunately completing a hunt does not mean the work ends. Hanzo guts and cleans the rabbits when he returns to the cabin. One would be cooked this evening for their dinner, the other he hangs in the smokehouse. Night falls just as Hanzo and Yasushi lock themselves in, Hanzo preparing their dinner before bed.

        “As of tonight, I feel more confident. It has been a long time coming, Yasushi.” He hums, looking out his picture window with a feeling of satisfaction, “I did it…”

        Sometimes it hits Hanzo, the realization that he’s left _everything_ behind to pursue this life. He often questioned whether he made the right choice, the choice that was smart, responsible, _profitable_. Those things didn’t matter in the end, because he made the choice that made him happy.

        Hanzo and Yasushi both perk up when they hear a wolf’s howl in the distance, “If they are awake, it is best if we are asleep.” He decides, hoping nothing breaks into his homestead in the night.

 

\----

 

Hanzo decides that his greenhouse can wait for two reasons, the first being the ground is frozen solid and he won’t be able to dig soil, the second being he doesn’t actually have any seeds. Hanzo believes foraging for wild roots and hunting game will be his food source this winter, then in the spring he will worry about adding more greenery into his diet.

Thankfully his smokehouse had not been broken into by wolves and the charred and smoked rabbit he pulls from it in the morning looks fantastic. He puts it into his fridge inside and there’s a smile on his face the entire time he chops firewood. Now that he’s not just warming himself and actually using it for preserving food the task seems a little less tedious. Just a little less, Hanzo is still very happy when he can put his axe down around nine in the morning.

He has bigger plans for today that are much more exciting than firewood. Small game was nice but nothing could compare to a big kill. One deer or boar would feed him for the rest of the winter if he could find one. There’s been evidence of deer in the woods surrounding his cabin. Droppings and tracks in the snow confirmed they lived there, even if Hanzo has not seen one. Today would be the day.

“Yasushi.” The akita perks up from her place in the snow, “Are you ready to really hunt? Not just an hour or two. Immersing ourselves in the bush, nose to the ground, tracking and hunting to sustain our way of life?” She barks and Hanzo grins, picking up her front paws and shaking them excitedly with his hands. He earns some kisses to his beardy face and laughs, “That’s the excitement I like to see! Yes I do, pretty girl, yes I do.” He coos, giving her a good pat down before standing, “I’ll give you all the belly rubs you want if we get a deer.”

She certainly can’t say no to that.

Gear collected and camp locked up for his departure, Hanzo stands on his deck – his trusty dog at his side – and looks off into the woods, “Left or right?”         

Yasushi sniffs the air, looking unsure for just a moment before she starts walking toward the right of their homestead and into the woods. Hanzo is right on her tail, literally, giving the fluffy thing a playful swat, “Good girl, nice choice.”

The woods are quiet this time of year, many creatures and plants have settled in for sleep this season. Hanzo hears the wind through the trees and the occasional scurrying of a small animal, but it is mostly their steps crunching through the snow that notices.

Yasushi leads their pack of two, nose to the ground as she searches for her prey. Hanzo wonders how her nose doesn’t get cold as he releases the hold on his bow for a moment, just so he can reach up and adjust his scarf. He has not actually adjusted to the cold of the mountains yet, he’s been used to central heating and cars to drive him to different locations. There was no trekking through the forest with only your gear separating you from the elements in that old life.

Hanzo is pulled from his thoughts when he hears a branch crack. Turning on his heel toward the sound, bow drawn, Hanzo sees nothing. Yasushi is interested as well and trudges into that area, sinking in the deeper snow. She doesn’t see anything either and trots back. Hanzo sighs, “A bird, then. Let us continue.”         

As they continue their journey occasionally Hanzo hears the snap of a branch or twig nearby. Unfortunately, when he turns to see the culprit, there is never anything there. It begins to be annoying, as there has been no sign of any deer. More than annoying, Hanzo becomes a little bit anxious when the snapping of branches continue, loud against the silence of the forest.

“Perhaps I am becoming paranoid.” Hanzo whispers, “Do not let me become a crazy woodsman, Yasushi. That would be an awful fate to befall…” There’s another snap and Hanzo whirls on it, prepared to let an arrow fly no matter what is standing there.

To his absolute amazement there is a deer standing there this time. About sixty feet to his left a buck is grazing on some greenery that peaks through the snow. Hanzo thinks he sees eight points on its rack of horns and smirks. They would be excellent mounted on his wall.

Yasushi narrows her eyes, getting in position to chase the deer down as her master draws his bow. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out-

The arrow hits the deer in its front shoulder and he drops to the ground with no need for Yasushi to chase and finish the kill. She barks, looking up at Hanzo who immediately pushes her to the ground and rubs her belly.

“I promised you this, didn’t I? You’re the best little companion, yes you are, yes you are.” Hanzo laughs, watching his friend wiggle on her back in delight, “Such a good girl, Yasushi! Good job!”

A whistle rings out through the forest, “ _Damn_. Yer a mighty fine shot. Hate to‘a been that deer.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo meets the man who has been following him and the start of an unexpected partnership begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The McCree cinematic dropped today and while I'm ultimately critical of it my mind is just a repeat of 'I'm a gay cowboy fucker', so I guess Blizzard wins this round, huh?

Chapter 2   
  
_ When I woke up this morning  _

_ And I saw a new dawn in  _

_ Ooh I woke up this morning  _

_ But I never knew, I never knew, I never knew, never, never, I never knew, I never knew _

_ My heart is a blue ridge mountain _ __  
_  
_ -Hurray For The Riff Raff,  __ Blue Ridge Mountain

  
  


Abandoning the belly rubs, Hanzo springs to his feet, bow reclaimed and raised. Yasushi stands alert in front of her master, hackles raised and lips curling back over her teeth. 

In front of them stands a man that Hanzo would describe as unruly. His beard is thick and dark, covering his tan face. He has a mop of hair that comes around his jaw, mostly hidden by the parka he wears. His coat and gear is mostly brown, all the way to the rifle he has slung around his back. Their gazes lock and Hanzo stares into the man’s brown eyes.

In another life he would have said this man looked friendly, but in the middle of the woods - when they both held weapons - Hanzo can’t see the man as anything but sharp and calculated. This man is clearly a seasoned hunter, a woodsman, a  _ killer _ .

“You should know better than to sneak up on another man like that.” Hanzo warns, lowering his bow. Yasushi doesn’t seem so inclined to stand down, a growl reverberating from her throat. Something about him sets her off and Hanzo takes note of it, trusting her instincts. 

“You can be two things in the woods, real loud, an’ real quiet. Hard to introduce yerself when tryin’ ‘ta be either, especially since bein’ loud would’ve messed up yer dinner.” He motions to the deer still laid out in the snow.

“You have been following me then.” This man was responsible for the branches breaking in the woods over the last few hours and Hanzo feels a shiver run down his spine. He was being watched and hadn’t even known it.

“Haven’t seen someone out here huntin’ in a long time. Thought it was jus’ me. Imagine my surprise when ‘m lookin’ for food and see Robin Hood and his faithful companion sneakin’ around.”

Hanzo glares, “I am not _Robin Hood_.” He puts his bow over his shoulder and walks toward his kill. He needed to get the deer hung, cleaned, and cut so he could bring it back to camp.

“That’s an awful big buck for someone to carry to camp by themselves. Where are ya located to?” He asks and can tell Hanzo is hesitant to tell him, “My camp is over that way-“ He points, “ - near the high ground by the river where it don’t flood.”

Hanzo has not actually been down that far so he has not seen the man’s cabin, but he has seen the river. As much as he doesn’t want to, he figures it’d be hard to hide his cabin and relents, “At the end of the road that leads up to this section of the mountain, that is where I am.” 

“Yer the one who got that old place fixed up! I remember few months back before the snow fell guys came in and fixed it up. Seemed like an awful big job, didn’t see it finished. Congrats on your homestead, then. Better someone live there than lettin’ it all fall down. You couldn’t imagine all the rundown old shacks in these woods.” He shakes his head sadly. 

Hanzo nods curtly, “Well, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get this deer cut and cleaned so I can bring it to camp.” Hanzo says dismissively. 

“Well if ya cut it up now and don’t hang it s’gonna be tougher than my mama’s ol’ leather boots.” The man scolds and Hanzo stares at him, “How ‘bout this, do you use the skin?” 

“No, I do not have the resources to.” 

“Perfect! I’ll help ya carry it to yer place then ya give me the hide. Fair trade, huh?” 

Hanzo considers the man’s offer, full of hesitation. If this deer was going to largely be his main protein for the winter he didn’t want it to be tough, and he couldn’t carry it on his own. However, it would be welcoming a stranger onto his homestead and from the look of Yasushi, still growling lowly, she didn’t trust him for some unknown reason.  
“I cannot let you help unless I know your name.” Hanzo says, his only stipulation. Put a name to the face of the wildman. He couldn’t deny he needed the help and he didn’t want the hide to go to waste.

That gets him a big belly laugh and an extended hand, the glove having been pulled off. “McCree. Jesse McCree. Nice ta meet you! Welcome to the Blue Ridge Mountains.” 

Hanzo pulls off his own glove and goes to shake McCree’s hand, only to have Yasushi step in front of him and block the exchange, “ _ Yasushi, enough.”  _

Yaushi whines, holding her ground reluctantly against his command, “I am sorry. I do not know what has gotten into her.” He extends his hand over top of Yasushi, shaking McCree’s hand and staring pointedly at his dog the whole time, “Shimada Hanzo. Pleasure to meet you.” 

McCree just grins at Hanzo, not even upset at Yasushi’s growling. It’s like he expected as much from her, “Ain’t a problem, I get it, ‘m a stranger. No hard feelin’s, Hanzo.” 

There’s another growl from Hanzo’s side and McCree releases the handshake to kneel down in the snow, offering his hand out to Yasushi now, “Hey there, pretty lady. The name’s McCree. I think we started off on the wrong foot, huh? How’s about we be friends?” 

Hanzo has never thought Yasushi might bite someone until this moment. He’s about to put himself in between them, just in case, when Yasushi stops her aggression. Hanzo doesn’t know what McCree did, but his eyes met Yasushi’s and she settles. She doesn’t accept his handshake and presses closer to Hanzo’s side, but the growling has stopped.

“That’s better. I’ll win ya over.” He winks at Hanzo, who clears his throat.

“This is Yasushi. She is my… “ 

“Buddy, best friend, roommate?” 

Yes, all of those things, “My companion.” 

“Well, she’s mighty nice, protectin’ ya like that. Comes in handy out in the woods.” McCree stands, pulling a knife from his boot and offers it to Hanzo, who only flinched a bit at the sight of the blade, “If ya gut it it’ll be lighter. Plus you won’t have the insides ‘round your place for the wolves to come eat.” He grins and Hanzo feels that shiver again. Something about this man… 

“Are there many wolves in these mountains?.” Hanzo asks, motioning for McCree to keep the knife, “I actually have not done this before.” He admits reluctantly. 

“Lots. Best to just mind your own and they’ll mind theirs. Oh! Mind if I? I’ll show ya.” McCree says, excited to help and Hanzo nods. He didn’t have a choice. McCree slowly goes through the process of slicing open the deer and removing its insides, narrating to Hanzo and pointing things out the whole time.  
“This is the heart, and here is the liver. Keep these an’ cook ‘em..” McCree wipes his gloves and knife off in the snow before putting it back in his boot. “Time to get draggin’!”

Pulling a three hundred pound deer through the snow turns out to be a difficult task even for two fairly large men. There is no conversation between them and when they finally reach the cabin Hanzo and McCree both sit on the steps, deer discarded on the lawn. It gives McCree a moment to look around, taking in the territory. 

“Cute lil’ smokehouse, anything toastin’ up in there?” 

“Hopefully Bambi if I am ever able to get up again.” Hanzo groans, closing his eyes for a moment while he catches his breath. This certainly had not been what he planned but Hanzo could admit he never would have been able to drag the deer himself.

McCree chuckles, “ ‘m assumin’ we can hang ‘im in that shed there?” He asks and Hanzo nods. After taking a moment to breathe, and letting Yasushi into the cabin so she can be warm and away from McCree, they’re back to work. 

Hanzo finds a length of rope and together the two men hoist the deer up to hang it from the rafters of the outbuilding. Pulling out his knife again McCree motions for Hanzo to come closer. Hanzo is a little hesitant of a man holding a blade but shimmies in beside McCree.   
“So, I can’t show ya how to cut the meat up yet, cause yer gonna wanna let it hang _at least_ a week to let the muscles relax themselves, but I’ll show ya how to peel off the hide.” McCree says. It doesn’t take him long once he starts. Hanzo knows when hands are completing familiar tasks, like drawing the string of his bow, and McCree slices the hide from the animal, never grazing the meat. 

Suffice to say Hanzo is impressed, and also feeling a little inadequate about his own skills. It must show on his face because McCree smiles, “Takes  _ years _ .” He tells him, “I’ve been livin’ like this almost all my life. Don’t get discouraged.” 

Hanzo crosses his arms over his chest, feeling a little exposed as he admits, “... it is quite easy to get discouraged, living this life.” 

“Well of course it is!” McCree nods, pulling the hide from the deer in one complete piece. He holds it up with a grin on his face, “But the victories make it feel awful good. Plus the freedom this life gives you… worth it right?” 

Hanzo just nods, looking at the hide, “What will you do with it?” 

“Stretch it, tan it. Sell the leather when it’s done. Maybe make a belt or somethin’.” McCree shrugs, “Gotta have yer hobbies.” 

“Certainly.” Hanzo looks out the window and sees how late it has become. He understands how dangerous the woods are at night and knows he only has one choice, he must offer the man shelter after all he has done for him, “Would you like to come inside?” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t trouble you like that! Should be getting back home anyhow, lots to do around my own place for the night.” McCree says, “Thank you for the offer, though.” 

Hanzo motions to the window, “I must insist, it is dark out. I would not wish for anything bad to happen to you.”

That makes McCree laugh, shaking his head, “The dark don’t scare me. I’ll be just fine gettin’ home.” When Hanzo seems like he plans to object again McCree raises a hand, “Promise I know what ‘m doin’. You don’t live out here as long as I have without spending nights out in the woods.” 

Hanzo is still reluctant but he follows McCree outside, locking the building behind them, “You know yourself best, I suppose.” 

“Certainly do! Hey, how ‘bout this? I’ll come back in a week’s time and help ya cut it up. Wha’d’ya say?” 

Hanzo wants to say no, but figures he doesn’t have that luxury. They are possibly the only two people living on this section of the mountain. More than likely they will continue to cross each other’s paths, “I will be here, in a week’s time.” 

McCree grins, draping the hide over his arm, “See ya in a week, Hanzo.” 

“Goodbye.” Hanzo watches as McCree disappears into the night and stares after him a little longer than he should. 

When he enters the cabin Yasushi grunts at him and Hanzo raises an eyebrow, “You did not like him. Why?” 

Yasushi whines, wishing she could explain to him but she can’t. Petting her gently on the head to soothe her, Hanzo murmurs, “It’s alright. You don’t need to see him for another week. I will not let that man do anything to us.” He assures. 

The smoked rabbit - once heated over the stove - tastes excellent and the two share, sitting on the sofa and picking meat off the bone. 

“You can admit that his help was much appreciated, can’t you?” Yasushi grunts at Hanzo, telling him to stop talking about McCree, “Right, of course. I’m done.” 

Hanzo cleans up a little bit before the two settle into bed. It was another long day with something unexpected in the middle. Hanzo tries not to think too much about Jesse as he falls asleep.

\----

The next week proves to be quite uneventful for Hanzo. He hunts small game and finds a few winter greens in the forest, like watercress, wild onions, and oyster mushrooms. He also discovers a spring closer to his cabin that proves to be much more convenient for collecting water. 

He continues chopping firewood and one day that’s all he does until he’s got a stack as tall as himself. Hanzo sleeps for twelve hours after that, warm and toasty in his cabin. 

On the seventh day Hanzo is up at sunrise tidying up the yard with Yasushi. He has a thermos of coffee and two mugs waiting on the step. Yasushi alerts him that McCree is coming by barking loudly at the trees and standing her ground in front of Hanzo.   
“We gonna start this already, huh lil’ lady?” McCree chuckles, trudging through the snow until he greets her. Getting down on his knees again and offering his hand, ungloved. She sniffs it from a distance before putting her hackles down and walking back to Hanzo. 

Getting back up, McCree walks over to Hanzo, a big smile on his face, “Morin’! Didn’t know if you were an easy riser or not, glad to see ya up!” 

Hanzo hums in agreement and goes to the step to retrieve the mugs, pouring them both some coffee. 

“Would you look at that, yer a saint.” McCree hums, taking the mug and then a long drink, “Warms ya right up! You ready to get to work?” 

Hanzo nods, “I have nothing else to do today so we are in no rush to complete this.” 

“Great, wasn’t sure what you’d be up to. Every homestead’s different with how they do things.” McCree follows Hanzo as he unlocks the building and follows him inside, “He looks good! Definitely ready to butcher. Here.” He pulls out two knives and hands one to Hanzo, “I’ll do one side, you do the other.” 

Hanzo thinks that is smart, that way McCree can teach him and he gets hands on experience. Hanzo doesn’t talk much while McCree teaches him. They start at the bottom with the shanks, working down to the rump roast. McCree spends the most time teaching Hanzo how to cut the flank steaks and tenderloin out of the animal. They continue through the afternoon until the last of the tough stewing meat has been removed.

Half the meat is put into the smokehouse to preserve, while the other is put into Hanzo’s fridge or buried. McCree teaches him how to wrap his meat in cloth and bury it in the cold ground underneath his deck so it’ll freeze with the earth. 

“Just don’t forget it’s there!” McCree laughs, “Or you’ll get racoons in the summer diggin’ it up.”

The last thing they need to do is take the carcass and carry it far out into the woods. They leave the antlers and a few of the bones in the hunting shed but the rest is carried away, “ Animals will be able to pick off this and it’ll decompose. Take from the earth, ya give back to it after. Circle of life.” 

McCree’s actions while dealing with the animal were extremely respectful and Hanzo admired the time and attention the man gave to it, even after death. 

“I must insist you take some of the meat with you. A roast at the very least.” Hanzo says as they walk back to the cabin, Yasushi standing in between them.   
“Not happenin’. That was yer kill, Hanzo. I got more than enough from ya with the hide and the couple bones ‘m takin’. Plus I’ve got my winter’s food an’ more.” 

“Are you certain?” Hanzo was used to paying for services handsomely and it felt like McCree was giving his expertise away for free.   
“Certain. This life revolves around helpin’ one another. If ‘m bein’ honest the company has been nice. Haven’t had someone to talk to in awhile.” 

Hanzo has considered the loneliness of the mountains. He didn’t expect anyone to ever come and visit him, he wonders if it is the same for McCree.

“Likewise, this has been… nice.” Hanzo says, because it has been. Despite Hanzo’s hesitancy and Yasushi’s aggression he honestly sees no reason to push this man away. They’re both just trying to survive out here, living a life different from the rest.

“Well if that’s everythin’ I’ll get outta yer hair for the day.” McCree says, stretching his arms over his head.   
Hanzo can’t think of a reason for McCree to stay and he’d hate to keep the man from anything he needed to do for the rest of the day. Hanzo nods, taking off his glove and offering his hand, “Thank you for all of your help. I admit I would have been quite lost without your assistance.” 

“Aww shucks.” Removing his own glove McCree takes Hanzo’s hand in spite of Yasushi’s growling from between them, “It’s not that big’a deal. Yer welcome. Suppose I’ll see you around?” 

“I do not plan on going anywhere.” Hanzo says, releasing McCree’s hand. He gives a little wave as McCree walks back into the woods.   
“See ya, Hanzo!” 

“Goodbye.” Hanzo looks down to Yasushi and smiles, “Have I made a friend, perhaps? No?” Yasushi growls and Hanzo laughs, “No, maybe you’re right.”

He stays aware of Yasushi’s hesitation and knows there’s something about McCree he’s missing. Hanzo promises himself he’ll be careful, there were many dangers lurking in these woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I LOVE comments. Please comment if you enjoyed, even if it just says 'nice!' it means a lot that you took the time to comment <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter passes in a blur and Hanzo is looking forward to getting off the mountain for a much needed break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the last three days in the middle of the woods hunting and I crawled out just to post this (and to go to work, I guess)

Chapter 3   
  
_ They call me a drifter, they say I'm no good _

_ I´ll never amount to a thing _

_ Well I may be a drifter and I may be no good _

_ There's joy in this song that I sing. _

__  
_ Saddle tramp, saddle tramp _ __  
_ I'm as free as the breeze and I ride where I please _ __  
_ Saddle tramp, saddle tramp. _ _  
_ __ At night I will rest 'neath a blanket of blue

 

_ - _ Marty Robbins,  _ Saddle Tramp _

 

Hanzo is thankful that he was able to get that deer because two days after McCree helped him butcher it a storm hits the mountain. They’re completely snowed in, and other than chopping wood to keep warm it’s unsafe to go out. The temperatures are freezing and the days are long. 

Hanzo and Yasushi stay inside, often sleeping by the fire, cuddled together for warmth. Hanzo does his best to keep them busy, even inside. He plays with her, letting her run a little more wild around the cabin than he normally would. Hanzo also tries to keep in shape, doing a light workout everyday so he doesn’t become too lethargic. 

When he finally runs out of things to do he reads. Maybe McCree was right about having a hobby, he needed one. His mother had knit… just a thought, for when he’s able to go back into town again. 

The winter months pass as one large blur for Hanzo. The morning he looks out the window and sees snow melting and green popping up is a blessing. He and Yasushi spend the entire day outside, Hanzo throwing the ball for her so she can finally stretch her legs. It's good for both of them after being cooped up for so long. 

The real blessing comes when Hanzo notices the road off the mountain is clear. He’s able to go behind the cabin and uncover the old pick-up truck he had bought for commuting up and down the slope. To his delight she starts on his second try. Letting her idle and warm up, Hanzo grabs his wallet that has laid useless in the cabin since his move up here.   
“Are you going to come, Yasushi? I will get you a treat in town.” He promises and she stretches out her legs before following him to the truck. 

The road is rough and Hanzo has to proceed slowly. It feels strange leaving the mountain after so many months of isolation. At least he remembers how to drive as he goes through the small town that lays at the base of the mountain. Hanzo parks at the grocery store and says to Yasushi, “I won’t be long. Will you be okay?” He gives Yasushi’s head a little pat and she licks his hand. She’d be just fine. 

Yasushi turns and sees two dogs sitting in the truck next to theirs and barks at them. They bark at her in return before all three settle down. Hanzo grins, admiring the two other animals. There is a fluffy white shepherd of some kind, but the other is a Norwegian Elkhound. “Their parents are lucky to have them. Like I am lucky to have you.” Hanzo says, giving Yasushi a kiss on the head.

Hanzo finally goes into the grocery store. Carrots, potatoes,  _ coffee _ , dried fruits, and some actual fresh fruit fill his cart and Hanzo cannot wait to go back home and eat. Hanzo is surprised when he finds that the grocery store sells seeds and takes his time picking out the right kinds that he can plant as it becomes warmer. If he can grow his own food that would be ideal, after all he wants to be completely independent.

Hanzo walks toward the cash and hears two people speaking.   
“Finally came off that mountain, did’ya?” 

“It finally  _ let  _ me.” McCree laughs, “Once it snowed me in that was it. Stuck on the homestead. Then I bet yer all down here without snow and lovin’ yer life.” 

“Oh you know it. Probably got a lot done then, if you couldn’t go wanderin’ the woods.” 

“Ha! I did, actually. Thank ya kindly.” 

McCree glances his way when Hanzo walks up, and a big grin spreads over his face, “Hanzo!” Finally getting a chance to look at McCree, Hanzo notices the man is dressed down. He’s forgone his snowsuit -unlike Hanzo who is still freezing - for jeans, a thick flannel coat, and a cowboy hat perched on his head. What Hanzo notices the most is the metal of his prosthetic arm. He hadn’t even realized during their time together that his arm had been a prosthetic, he’d moved so skillfully. 

“Jesse.” Hanzo smiles slightly, not focusing on the arm as he unloads his cart so the cashier can begin to ring through his items, “I see you survived winter.”

Leaning against the counter, McCree seems ready to wait for Hanzo, “Sure did! It was a real harsh one, too. You look good though, especially after your first winter.” 

“I admit that cabin fever was starting to set in near the end. I am grateful for spring’s arrival.”

McCree laughs, nodding, “You’ll adapt and that’ll stop. You headin’ right back up that way?” 

“I have not decided. I do not believe there is anything else I wish to do in town.” 

“Come with me then! I wanna show ya somethin’ neat. If ya got time.” 

Hanzo considers, tapping his debit card against the machine when he’s prompted to do so, “I have my truck here.”    


“Jus’ follow mine! It’ll be worth it, promise.” 

Nothing better to do, and not wanting to lock himself back in the cabin so quickly after escaping, Hanzo relents. What harm could it do? 

Following McCree out with his bags in tow, he watches in awe as McCree goes to the truck with the two beautiful dogs inside, “They are yours?” 

“You noticed my babies, huh? Blondie an’ Americano.” 

Hanzo goes to the window of the truck and reaches in to pet them. Americano, the Elkhound, nuzzles against his hand affectionately, while Blondie stays back on the other side of the truck cab. “What type of dog is Blondie?” He asks curiously. 

“Maremma Sheepdog, from Italy. Ain’t she pretty? A bunch of them were flown into Tennessee to be sheep herders but she’s got a little limp so they were fixin’ to get rid of ‘er. Weren’t to kind about it either.” McCree huffs, shaking his head, “She’s happy now, might be shy of a stranger though. Speakin’ of strangers, hello Yasushi.” He waves at the dog in the other truck. 

Yasushi growls at him and McCree smiles, “I’ll make you like me, you bet your biscuit. Alright! Just follow behind us. Sound good, Hanzo?”

Hanzo nods, getting into his truck and following behind McCree as they drive further into town. Yasushi is looking at him like he’s a traitor, “How was I supposed to know that Jesse was going to be here? I didn’t plan it. You need to be friendly to him, Yasushi. He’s a dog person, obviously. Does that not count for anything?” 

Yasushi snorts and curls up on the seat. That was the end of the discussion. 

Following McCree leads them to a little store in a log cabin. The sign on the store says  _ Amari Amenities.  _

“You can bring Yasushi in! The owner won’t mind.” McCree assures, letting Americano and Blondie out his truck. Watching them walk Hanzo notices Blondie’s limp in her back leg. It didn’t seem to slow her down at all.  
“Play nice.” Hanzo whispers in warning, letting Yasushi out. The three dogs come together, sniffing each other excitedly. It seems like Yasushi has been accepted by the pair because they lick at her ears and rub up against her. Yasushi doesn’t have the aggression with them that she does toward McCree and happily runs up into the store with her new friends.   


“My ma owns the store.Well, not my real Ma, but I don’t want her hearin’ me say that.” McCree says, holding the door open for Hanzo as they go inside. There’s a little bit of everything decorating the walls including leather, woven, and knitted clothing. An older woman appears from the back and Hazno first notices her striking leather eyepatch.   


“Down the mountain before the spring equinox. A miracle, truly.” She huffs, coming up to him. McCree takes his hat off and leans down so she can kiss his forehead.    


“What can I say? I missed you.” 

“You missed making money.” She sneers, making McCree grin and give a little shrug. 

“Man’s gotta live, Ana. Oh! Right, before business. Ana, this is Hanzo Shimada. He lives up the mountain near me, can you believe it? Finally got a neighbour!” 

“Hello.” Hanzo says, standing beside McCree a bit shyly. The woman had an intimidating presence.

“You are a brave man, living beside this oaf.” Ana extends her hand to him and Hanzo shakes it, surprised by her strength, “I am Ana Amari, it’s a pleasure… what brings you to the mountains?” She asks and Hanzo isn’t sure what he sees in her eyes. Friendliness, curiosity, but also caution. 

“A simpler life.” Hanzo decides to say and Ana hums.

“That is a fine reason. Now, what has the winter yielded, Jesse?” 

Hanzo hadn’t noticed the bundle McCree held under his arm. He lays it out on the counter, untying the twine that held it together. Inside is two pairs of chaps, a few leather belts, a gun hollister, and a pile of prepared furs from rabbits and other small creatures.    


“Couldn't a done all the leather work if it wasn’t for Hanzo. He got a deer and wasn’t gonna use the hide, so I tanned it up and got an extra pair of chaps outta it.” 

Ana looks at Hanzo, “So, you’re a capable hunter then. Since it seems you didn’t manage to mangle the hide with buckshot.”

“I hunt with a bow.” He says and she narrows her eyes. 

“Skilled. What else do you plan to hunt up on the mountains?” 

Before Hanzo can answer McCree groans, “Ana, come on now. You don’t gotta interrogate ‘im like this.” 

Hanzo clears his throat, “I’d like to hear what she has to say, Jesse. What shouldn’t I hunt?” He asks. 

“Wolves. It is illegal to hunt them on the Blue Ridge and I don’t take very kindly to people who do.” She warns and McCree tries to jump in before Hanzo says, 

“I have no intention of hunting wolves. They’re endangered, beautiful creatures. That would be irresponsible and cruel of me.” 

McCree has a little smile on his face and looks at Ana, raising a brow.    


“Good, just making sure you knew.” She says, a smile back on her lips, “How about we get down to the real business?” 

“Yes ma’am, tell me what I’ve got!” McCree says excitedly. 

“Well, they’re all McCree originals so we’re looking at… three-fifty for the chaps, one-fifty for the belts, fifty for the holster, and you got… six, seven, eight pelts… two-fifty. How does eight-hundred for it all sound?”    


“Mighty fine!” McCree sticks his hand out to shake on it immediately. It always felt good to turn your work into some hard cash. He didn’t need to make much in a year to sustain his way of life, but it was nice to be able to buy and repair some equipment. 

Hanzo is impressed by the exchange, and even more impressed by the craftsmanship that has gone into each of the items laid before him, “McCree, this is amazing. If I have furs from now on I will make sure to give them to you.” He promises.” 

Ana hums, “Jesse, it sounds like you owe Hanzo a cut of your wealth.” She says, unlocking a safe under the counter. She counts out eight-hundred in twenties and hands it to McCree. 

“Ah, you knew I was comin’. An’ don’t worry, I don’t take without givin’ my share of work.”

“You better, your way of life means helping one another.” Ana says, a soft smile on her lips, “You know I worry about you up there all on your own. _ ” _

“I ain’t on my own.” McCree insists to soothe her worries, “See? Blondie and Americano right by my sid-” They aren’t by his side, they’re lying near the fireplace in the corner with Yasushi, “You get my point!” he huffs and she laughs, patting his arm consolingly. 

“I know you can handle yourself, Jesse. It is others I worry about. No offense, Hanzo.” 

“Oh, none taken.” Hanzo assures, a little uncomfortable as the two share such a familiar exchange. He used to talk like that to Genji so often when the boy ran off to get himself in trouble. Genji could always handle himself, it was others that worried Hanzo. Those that could influence and hurt someone with such a kind, open heart. McCree is like that, helping him so readily without even knowing him. 

Hanzo clears his throat, watches as Yasushi leaves her friends and comes to his side, “I think I had better be going, I have groceries in the truck.” 

McCree pouts a little, “Awe, ya sure?” 

Hanzo is surprised by the feeling of hesitancy toward wanting to leave.

Ana smiles, “We won’t keep Hanzo from his day, Jesse. It was lovely meeting you. Feel free to stop by when you’re in town.”

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Hanzo says, bowing his head and looking to McCree, “I suppose I will see you.” 

“I’ll drop by sometime soon.” Jesse assures. 

With a wave, Hanzo leaves, listening to Ana invite Jesse into the back for tea. Yasushi and Hanzo climb into the truck and she grunts at him, “They are very friendly, aren’t they? Still suspicious?” he can almost imagine her nodding her head, “I see…”

Hanzo was as well. While he can understand certain animal conservation efforts there was something else in their eyes, an extra layer of hesitancy and concern. Hanzo supposed he didn’t really need to know, it was no business of his. He was new in the mountains, after all, and he was sure there were many things he was unaware of, and may never know. 

McCree had warned him about the wolves, to mind his own and they’d leave him be. Perhaps this applied to people as well and Hanzo thinks he’ll heed the advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I LOVE comments. Please comment if you enjoyed, even if it just says 'nice!' it means a lot that you took the time to comment <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo can never say no to a good drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fanfiction fridays! I get to post another chapter of Blue Ridge Mountains and work on my McHanzo Big Bang! It's a good day <3

Chapter 4  


_I guess I grew up on an old dirt road_   
_Pedal to the metal always did what I was told_   
_'Till I found out that my brand new clothes_   
_Came second hand from the rich kids next door_   
_When I grew up fast I guess I grew up mean_   
_There's a thousand things inside my head I wish I ain't seen_   
_And now I just wander through a real bad dream_ _  
_ Feelin' like I'm coming apart at the seams

 _Thank you Jack Daniel's Old Number Seven_   
_Tennessee Whiskey got me drinking in heaven_   
_Angels start to look good to me_ _  
They're gonna have to deport me to the fiery deep_

-The Devil Makes Three, _Old Number Seven_

Hanzo is thankful to see life returning to the mountain. Many times in the winter the land had seemed so desolate, but now the animals are abundant and growth is exponential. The kind weather allows Hanzo to prepare his greenhouse and sow the seeds he had bought in town.

Each little step toward self-sufficiency lights the fire of contentedness in Hanzo’s belly. So many factors were against him when he came out here.

Not often did Hanzo think of his old life - like his family and the expectations laid out for him- except for in those moments when he was overcoming their doubts and proving them wrong. If only they could see him now, foraging in the underbrush for mushrooms revealed by the thaw. They would laugh in his face, surely, for the ‘disgraceful’ tasks he was doing, but Hanzo can only see the reward in his actions.

Genji would have loved this. As a child he often escaped into the family gardens and came to dinner absolutely covered in mud. He had no time for the stuffy inside of their estate, much preferring the freedom the wilderness provided him. If they were still in contact Hanzo knows that Genji would love to be out here with him surviving off the land. This is an environment that his brother could thrive in.

Hanzo sighs, sitting down and leaning his back against a tree. The river running in front of him should bring him peace, yet Hanzo finds his head is elsewhere today.

“... I wonder where you are now. I hope it makes you happy.” Hanzo closes his eyes, breathing the crisp spring air into his lungs.

“Well, ‘m standin’ by the river and I must say it’s a beautiful sight!”

Hanzo’s eyes snap open and he sees that McCree has creeped up on him, right near the riverside.

“Has anyone ever told you to mind your own business?” Hanzo questions harshly, rising to his feet. 

“Sound carries in the woods. Don’t you worry, won’t tell anyone ‘bout your musin’s. We all have ‘em… people we miss.”

Hanzo clears his throat, turning his view toward the forest, “Forget what you heard. It was was not for your ears.”

“I won’t pry.” McCree assures, “I am sorry I overheard ya, but it woulda’ been rude not to say hi. Afterall, you got real mad that time I followed you.”

“... I suppose you are not a stranger now so I am not as upset. It seems you can move through the woods unheard and unseen.” Hanzo states, busying himself with picking up his pouch of foraged goods. 

“Mmm… Hey, ya busy?”

“Not overly.” Hanzo raises a brow.

“Well I’ve been over to yer place but I haven’t invited ya to mine. Seems a little rude. Wanna come over?”

Hanzo would be suspicious of the offer if he hadn’t already known McCree to be exceptionally hospitable. “Are you so bored today that you come searching for company in the depths of the woods?”

“I’ve got all my chores done. Reward me with some company?” McCree goes as far as to bat his eyelashes and Hanzo snorts.

“Show me the way, cowboy.”

“Oh, you noticed! Wasn’ sure if the woodsman thing made you overlook the cowboy thing. It’s a little rough, ‘specially in the winter. You kinda gotta forgo the hat an’ boots if you don’t want to freeze.” McCree grins, shaking his foot so the spurs jingle. 

“Do not make me change my answer.” Hanzo threatens, smiling as he watches a grin break out over McCree’s face.

“It’s this way, Hanzo, please don’t change your answer. For real, I want you to visit.”

Hanzo smiles a touch and matches McCree’s stride walking in the opposite direction of his own home, “You are either leading me out here to kill me _or_ you have something you need help with.”

“For real, Hanzo, not trying to get you to work for me.” McCree snorts, “And I got a sneakin’ suspicion if I tried to kill ya it sure as hell wouldn’ be easy.”

“You assume correct.” Hanzo hums, walking in step with McCree. Then he has a thought, “Was I foraging on your land?”

McCree smiles kindly, “Thank you for thinkin’a that. No, ya weren’t. How about this, if you can see my place or I can see yours that counts as bein’ in the other’s space?”

“Agreeable. I just do not wish to take what another would need.”

“Nah, think nothin’ of it. ‘M more than stocked up on food.”

They wander through the trees and Hanzo can tell there’s a bit of a path to follow, although McCree has done well to not make it too noticeable. The covering of trees grows heavier for a portion of their walk before they enter a clearing and Hanzo is left speechless.

How had Jesse not laughed at his joke of a homestead? In comparison to his own Jesse lived in the woodsman equivalent of a mansion.

Central in the clearing is a log cabin with a long covered porch. It is surrounded by three separate barns, two with animal pens around them. Hanzo hears the distinct clucking of chickens and the braying of a goat and turns to McCree. 

“Should I call you Old Macdonald instead?” Hanzo asks and McCree throws his head back to laugh, his hat falling off. 

“Shoot! That’s funny.” Jesse snickers, retrieving his stetson off the ground, “I got six laying hens and eight meat birds, and one cranky old rooster named Gabriel.” he laughs and Hanzo knows he’s missing a joke, “There’s my goat, Billy, who don’t do much expect eat everythin’ but I don’t have the heart to get rid of him. And- oh! There ya’ll are. Come say hi!” From outback of the house come Blondie and Americano right up to McCree and ignoring Hanzo all together, “I meant to our guest ya silly willys.”

They stare at Hanzo before going back to their dad happily and Hanzo takes no offense, “They are happy to see you.” He comments, eyeing up the property, “If you keep your chickens in one barn, and I suspect that other shed without a fence is for your workshop… then what, pray tell, do you keep in the other barn other than Billy?”

“Well aren’t you a clever man. What did you say you did before movin’ to the mountains?” McCree asks, waving Hanzo over to Billy’s barn.

“I didn’t. Should I be scared?” Hanzo asks, hand going to the bow on his back cautiously. If not for whatever is in that barn, he may shoot that goat who is looking at him like his clothes were delicious. As soon as they step in the pen Hanzo has to sidestep Billy. “Shoo.”

“Nah, and don’t worry ‘bout him, he’s just curious.” McCree pulls a ring of keys out of his pocket and unlocks the barn. Hanzo knows why McCree has it locked up immediately and smirks.

“You’re making moonshine?” Hanzo asks in disbelief as he looks at the still setup. It’s only big enough for personal use but more and more McCree falls into the stereotype of a mountain man. 

“Hell yeah I am. Hobbies, Hanzo, I told you. Gotta try everythin’ once… what’d’ya say we share a drink?” McCree offers and Hanzo is more than just tempted. He’s not had alcohol since moving out here and the familiar craving bubbles up. Then he remembers to be responsible, following McCree out of the barn.

“Not today. I need to go home to Yasushi and complete a few more chores.”

“Tomorrow?” McCree asks, stepping a little close into Hanzo’s personal space. Hanzo would normally warn a man off who came this close but he feels the heat radiating off of McCree and senses the kindness in the offer. Someone looking for companionship.

“Tomorrow at nine, I will be here with Yasushi and we can drink… it had better be good.” Hanzo warns.

McCree holds out his hand, “It’ll be good, I’ll shake on that.”

Hanzo shakes his hand firmly, staring at the prosthetic that is as advanced as his own. He wonders how a vagabond like McCree had something like this. Again he’s reminded that they both have their secrets, but Hanzo knows that alcohol will make any man talk.

 

\----

 

Alcohol, coincidentally, will make Hanzo talk as well. Yasushi is terribly unimpressed by the behaviour of her owner. First of all, they’re at McCree’s house which had her howling in dismay the whole walk over. Then she’d been forced to play with the other dogs… well, that had been fun when it had been light and the whole yard was their playground with chickens to harass. This, however, was torture. Laying by the fire and watching Hanzo _laugh_ with too many buttons on his blue dress shirt undone, leaning on the table in front of him. McCree was seated across from him and if she stared for too long her hackles would rise. Something was different about him, something that didn’t bother Americano or Blondie in the least, and seemingly didn’t bother Hanzo anymore. Her master was _smitten_ , the disgrace of it all.

McCree’s moonshine was _smooth_ , it rolled down his throat and burned with a delicious heat. Hanzo had held misconceptions about backyard liquor but they had been completely misplaced. Conversation had been stiff at first but now it rolled as smoothly as the booze. McCree kept their glasses full and ultimately kept Hanzo endlessly entertained.

“I refuse to believe that.” Hanzo says, “That-” He points to the bear skin rug that’s laying under their feet, “- is gigantic, and you’re telling me it _came in through the door_ and you had to shoot it?”

“Swear on my god given life, Hanzo! Fuckin’ was cookin’ and then the screen door just goes ‘bang’! Thought I was gonna have a heart attack. Good thing my revolver was on the kitchen counter-”

“- _Why?”_

“I like to keep ‘er close, quit interruptin’.” McCree snickers.

“Quit telling falsities.” Hanzo retorts, “It seems you enjoy to spin stories… tell me then-” His eyes fall on McCree’s arm, “- how that happened? Is it another hero’s tale?”

Americano makes a huffing noise from across the room. Must not be all that heroic.

“Oh shit, this ol’ thing? Barely worth mentioning, but I’ll tell the story, just for you.” Jesse winks and the alcohol in his system makes Hanzo flush.

“In my youth I decided that I didn’ wanna live out in the woods no more, no matter what my ma and pa were doin’. I wanted to go into the city, ‘cept it was barely a city, it was a ghost town. I was livin’ in Santa Fe at the time. I joined this gang, cause you know, that’s what shit kids with no experience do.”

That makes Hanzo snort and McCree smirks, continuing, “So I’m like, their gunman. You got yer bow, I’m an awful good shot myself. I’ll show you sometime.”

“Prove to me that you are talented enough to truly shoot a house bear.” Hanzo insists

and McCree takes a moment to choke on his sip of moonshine and laugh.

“So _anyway,_ they have me goin’ on all their raids and well… I did bad things, I’ll admit. I’m not a saint, if you thought I was.” Hanzo did not think that.

“Everyone does things that they regret. It does not make them a bad person... necessarily.” Hanzo says, even if he does not always believe that himself.

“Well, ain’t you just sweet.” McCree drawls, causing Hanzo to hide his smile against the rim of  his glass. Damn this moonshine, making him flush like a schoolgirl, “This is where it gets crazy. We were raiding a warehouse and honest to god, some of the biggest damn dogs I’ve ever seen were inside. Guess they were trafficking wolves? Well, I got a little too cocky and one gnawed through my arm. Was so bad that I had to get it chopped off. After that I didn’ wanna mess with that crowd no more.”

Hanzo considers the story for a long, silent moment, “You… got your arm bit off by wolves, and decided to move into the woods, where there are wolves?” He asks, confused, “And yet you and Miss Amari are some sort of… wolf conservationists?”

“Well, wouldn’t you be?” McCree shrugs, “Wolves just don’ do that, you know? They were hurt an’ scared. I wanted to help ‘em, as much as I could. When I moved out here there was a problem with poachers. There ain’t no problem now.” He grins and there’s a feral edge to it that makes Hanzo shudder.

“... admirable. The model, it’s-”

“-Too nice for a roughian like me?” 

“I did not say that!” Hanzo huffs, “But that was close to my question, yes, do not look so smug.”

“Ana. She can get her hands on anythin’. Insisted on it when I came crawlin’ into town.”

“And now you take her money any chance you get.” Hanzo smirks and McCree snorts. 

“Don’t tell her my secret.” He winks, “Nah, you see the profit she makes on my shit? It’s wild. Good for her though, I just need enough to live. She’s got more bills to worry about.”

Hanzo hums, taking in the information McCree had told him. While it seems a little fantastical, he does not doubt that something of the sort could happen to a man like McCree. It is though he is the hero of a storybook. 

“How’d you get yours?” McCree wonders and Hanzo freezes, the gears in his brain grinding to a halt.

“E-Excuse me?” Hanzo stammers, tongue heavy in his mouth. He swears it’s because of the alcohol, but more so because of the nerves. 

“You don’t have to say, but I noticed… you don’t go around havin’ your own without noticin’ prosthetics on others.”

Hanzo is shocked. He made certain to _never_ show his legs, and he thought he walked quite naturally on the prosthetics he’s had since his youth, “I… that is to say- it’s none of your business.” He says harshly, a disgruntled flush spreading over his face.

McCree raises his hands amicably, “Don’t have to talk about it, Hanzo. I’m not tryin’ to push ya. I can drop it.” He soothes, picking up his cup and taking a sip. Although Hanzo is sure McCree really isn’t trying to push him it feels wrong, suddenly, not to share when McCree was so open about his -albeit fantastical - story.

Hanzo downs the rest of his glass of moonshine. It had been half full. He coughs, looking anywhere but McCree, “I was born without one.” Simple, easy. “ The second… in my _family_ -” That word is used loosely, “-combat training and tournaments were regular. My family prided themselves on winning, on everything. Because of this some people were angry at me for actions that I has taken - what they were does not matter - and a man took a match too far in hopes of-” There’s bile in his throat, “- ‘giving me a matching set’.”

“Hanzo.” McCree reaches across the table, his hand gently covering Hanzo’s hand were it was clutching the edge of the table, “Easy. You can stop. I was jus’ wonderin’, didn’ mean for ya to relive that.”

“It is in the past.” Hanzo swallows, looking anywhere but McCree. He can feel McCree’s thumb rubbing soothing circles against his skin. It makes Hanzo shudder. The energy from the alcohol was leaving him now, replacing itself with exhaustion.

He knows McCree can see it on his face because he suggests gently, “How ‘bout we get you settled in the guest room?”

“That would be acceptable.” Hanzo whispers, missing the lack of contact when Jesse rises to his feet to setup his bed. After a moment he can feel McCree’s hand on his arm, leading him toward the room. It’s a large enough bed that when he lays down, Yasushi leaves her spot at the fire to jump up bedside him.

McCree smiles warmly down at the two of them and their eyes meet, “You get some rest, Hanzo.”

“Thank you, Jesse.” Hanzo murmurs as a blanket is pulled over him and his eyes fall shut. He isn’t sure if he is thanking McCree for the blankets or for the chance to speak of his past, but he’s grateful either way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finds himself being watched only to seek out his observer and realize he's been being stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this week unfortunately, and I'm sorry it's late! I was in the city doing some unfortunate Black Friday shopping and forgot this was the day I post things. Hope you guys enjoy this little chapter and next week there will be more interaction between the boys and dogs!

**__**

Chapter 5   
  


_ “I know there's California, Oklahoma _

_ And all of the places I ain't ever been to but _

_ Down in the valley with whiskey rivers _

_ These are the places you will find me hidin' _

_ These are the places I will always go _

_ These are the places I will always go” _

  
-The Head and the Heart,  _ Down in the Valley _ __  
  


It is Yasushi who stops, halting them in their tracks on their walk back from McCree’s the next morning. He’s hungover, embarrassed, and just trying to make it back home. He had let McCree tuck him in, called him  _ Jesse,  _ spilled his secrets! Who knew he was such a lush when it came to moonshine. Surely McCree must be a sorcerer, that could be the only explanation as to why Hanzo would be so open with a man that his dog doesn’t like. 

Hanzo almost trips over a paused Yasushi, digging his heels in the ground at the last moment to stop his momentum. “I would like to go home. Why have we stopped?” He asks shortly. They were close enough that Jesse could still show up and question him again,  _ “You really gotta go? Sure ya don’t want breakfast?” _

Yasushi snarls, hackles raising and her lips pulling back, and Hanzo’s eyes search the woods. He almost misses the eyes watching them from within the trees. 

Hanzo takes a step back and reaches for his bow that isn’t there.  _ Shit _ , of course he had not brought it on a night drinking, he had not expected an animal to pursue him on his not quite ‘walk of shame’ home. 

From the trees emerges a large, brown wolf, moving easily on three legs. Hanzo has never imagined them to be so big. “Yasushi. Stay. Do not move.” he warns, for whatever good it will do. He is afraid this is a fight they could not win. The wolf approaches them, it’s footfalls loud against the earth as it enters their space. 

Hanzo is extremely aware that a beast like this was able to tear McCree’s arm clean off, and it seems like this wolf befell the same fate as McCree.

The wolf moves, comes near enough that it and Yasushi are eye-to-eye. That’s when something strange happens, Yasushi’s snarling stops and she  _ sits _ . 

Sensing her defences down the wolf moves his face toward her neck, to scent or something, Hanzo doesn’t know. What he does know is that animal is not getting an  _ inch _ closer to his dog. Hanzo steps around Yasushi, standing his ground in the small space between the two animals. It practically shoves the wolf’s face into his belly and he can feel its breath through his light jacket. 

“Leave us.” Hanzo says firmly. He wonders if wolves are like bears, if you act intimidating and large they will retreat. Hanzo just hopes the wolf can’t smell him sweating. 

There’s a snuffling against the fabric on his belly and the wolf snorts, pulling back to look up at Hanzo. Their eyes meet and Hanzo swallows, getting caught up in the depth of the animal’s intelligent brown eyes. 

“Leave.Us.” Hanzo repeats and the wolf looks… amused? There’s a playful glint in his eyes as their stare breaks. It turns and trots back off into the woods, leaving them be like Hanzo had asked.

Hanzo huffs out a breath and falls to his knees next to his companion who he slings an arm around, “Are we certain that was not a hallucination? Am I still drunk?” 

Yasushi licks his cheek and Hanzo knows they both just came  _ very _ close to danger. It was never good to be caught unarmed in these woods. 

****

\----

****

Hanzo does not become obsessed with wolves exactly, the near death experience had simply left him interested in the wondrous creatures that populate his home. He prowls the area around McCree’s like the wolf who had watched him, hoping to catch a glimpse of the creature once more. However this time, he had his bow strong at his back and would not be caught off his guard. 

Over the following weeks he explores, immersing himself in the wilderness, working a circle out from McCree’s home and never getting too close. He was still embarrassed by his confessions and drunken behaviour on that night, and figures it’d be best if he made company with this wolf over the cowboy. 

At least if the wolf killed him it wouldn’t be from embarrassment. 

Hanzo’s journey eventually leads him a few kilometers behind McCree’s and that’s when he finds it, a valley within the mountain. The river that runs through the forest flowed through the basin of the valley and it was rich with greenery and life.    


Hanzo takes his time, moving down the side of the incline down into the depth of the valley, following the downward flow of the water. He takes a moment to stop, admire the view and the breeze that flowed through the valley. He takes a deep breath, releases it-

“Pretty as a picture, ain’t it?” McCree drawls and Hanzo almost falls down the bank into the river.

“You-!” Hanzo turns, his face flushed as he sees McCree. Smug, cocky, an absolute  _ asshole _ , “- You followed me on purpose this time! Three kilometers!” He points a finger accusingly. Hanzo had not prepared himself to see McCree today, or any day soon.

McCree snorts, shrugging his shoulders, “Wanted to see where you were headed, kept seeing you creepin’ around past couple weeks and wondered what’cha were lookin’ for.”

Hanzo crosses his arms over his chest, “Not that it is any of your business, surely… I saw a wolf.” He admits, “The other day, after- well it does not matter when. It approached me, it only had three legs and I was intrigued.”

McCree does not seem very surprised and Hanzo wonders if anything could phase this sneaky woodsman.    


“I’ve seen that one around...What’cha wanna do then? Catch another glimpse?” McCree asks casually, pulling a cigar out of his pocket along with a zippo to light it. Hanzo’s mouth almost _waters_ as cigarettes were another bad habit he had abandoned but it seems he was weak. First he gave in to the alcohol and now this.  


McCree sees the want in Hanzo’s eyes and offers the cigar, and the flush stays ever alive on Hanzo’s cheeks as he takes a drag, blowing the smoke down into the valley.    


“... I thought perhaps it would be nice to see the wolf again, on my own terms.” Hanzo says, returning the cigar to McCree’s hand, “I do not enjoy feeling like the prey.” He says pointedly, as it seems more often than not McCree is on his heels in the forest. It should make him scared, to be followed, but he’s mostly embarrassed by the attention. 

“Didn’t mean to ever make ya feel like you were prey. Didn’t ever mean to make you feel uncomfortable either.” McCree says gently. He knows that Hanzo has been avoiding him ever since they drank together, and McCree can tell it’s because he pushed and made Hanzo share, “I don’t want you to tell me anythin’ you don’t wanna. I’m not here to push. Jus’ here to be a friend.” 

A friend. Hanzo swallows, looking down over the view., “I was not expecting to become so innebreated and share so much. It is nothing that you did, nor did you push. I could have refused to share.” Hanzo assures, realizing there had been no reason to avoid McCree and feeling ridiculous for it. 

“I don’t blame ya for a second, Hanzo. Sometimes bringin’ up the past is a bit much for anyon-” 

McCree holds up a hand to silence Hanzo as the man is about to question why he stopped speaking, “Down there.” McCree whispers, resting a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder while he directs his gaze with his metal one. In the valley, drinking from the river, is a wolf. Not the one that Hanzo had seen, this one is much darker and smaller. 

Still, Hanzo is in awe of the creature and stares, “Do you see them often?” He whispers and McCree nods, his hand not leaving Hanzo’s shoulder.    


“All the time. First they tried to eat my chickens and I gave them a stern takin’ to.” He snickers and Hanzo raises a brow, figured the talking to had been a few warning shots. 

“Have you ever been as close as I was to them?” 

“Oh, more than once. Even closer.” McCree hums, admiring the animal for a moment before getting an idea that he knows will impress Hanzo. He lets out a howl of his own, surprisingly close to the sound of a real wolf. It startles Hanzo, who turns to stare at McCree while the wolf at the water throws his head back to howl in return, followed by a chorus of others from the forest.    


“...What did you say?” Hanzo breathes, in awe of the man.    


“Just hello, lettin’ them know were here. It’s polite, after all.” McCree grins and Hanzo can’t help but laugh, the sound bubbling up and surprising them both. 

“Your hospitality knows no bounds, even to the animals.” It simply amazes Hanzo, the kindness he has witnessed so far in everything that McCree does. Yes, he had been stupid to avoid him.

“You think so highly of me, let me make it up to you.” McCree offers, catching the other man’s gaze, “Come back to mine for lunch, there won’t be any liquor involved...this time anyway.” 

Hanzo looks at that inviting smile and can’t say no to the offer. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo sinks into the friendship and affection given to him. They're the only two men on the mountain after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot happens next week, like with wolves and such. Watch out, someone is gonna come say hello.

Chapter 6

_ Can I take it to a morning _ __  
_ Where the fields are painted gold _ __  
_ And the trees are filled with memories _ _  
_ __ Of the feelings never told?

_ When the evening pulls the sun down, _ __  
_ And the day is almost through, _ __  
_ Oh, the whole world it is sleeping, _ _  
_ __ But my world is you

-The Paper Kites,  _ Bloom  _

 

Lunch that day dissolves any lingering discomfort between the two men and sparks a rekindling in their growing friendship. More often than not if errands or tasks needed to be accomplished in town or on the mountain the two would aid one another in it. 

Hanzo finds he genuinely enjoys McCree’s company and is grateful that the sole individual, other than himself, on the mountain is pleasant to be around.

As the nice weather often does it passes quickly, the summer fading into fall. The forest turns beautiful shades of auburn and the air cools, sending a chill through those that walk the wilds. Hanzo is doing a few things around his yard, cleaning up a bit before winter was upon them. He knew once it began to snow it would come fast and there would be little time for these things. 

He hears McCree this time, the jingling of spurs alerting him to the cowboy’s presence coming from the woods. As much as Hanzo would mock the spurs he was grateful for them, like bells on a cat announcing McCree’s arrival. Still too often did McCree sneak up on him when Hanzo was alone in the woods and it would always manage to have his heart racing.

Other than the spurs and the cowboy hat perched on his head McCree isn’t wearing much of his usual clothing. He’s got a sweatshirt and pants on, a bag on his back. Now that he’s getting closer Hanzo can see Americano and Blondie on his heels and smiles. 

“Out for a walk?” 

“Comin’ to invite you out for the night!” McCree says, watching as his pups run over to see Yaushi on the porch.

Hanzo feels his stomach flip flop, wondering what exactly McCree means by inviting him out. Other than the feelings of joy in making a friend, the more often they spend time together, the more often Hanzo finds himself blushing around the cowboy. Just the hospitality and the smile alone send a rush of feelings into Hanzo’s throat that he does not want to spend too much time examining. 

“What did you have in mind?”    


“Well, it’s kind of a surprise?” McCree grins, stopping his approach once he’s in Hanzo’s space, “You gotta wear somethin’ warm and cozy and I can’t stress the importance of this enough.”

Hanzo stares at the soft fleece of McCree’s hoodie and does not think he owns anything that looks nearly as cozy. “That is agreeable. Give me a few moments.” He disappears into his house before coming back out in sweats of his own in a deep blue. 

“That’s the spirit! Come on, sun’s setting and I don’t wanna miss it.” 

“Miss what?” Hanzo questions, falling into stride with McCree and the dogs. 

“Surprises, Hanzo. Haven’t you ever heard of ‘em?” 

“Yes but that does not necessarily mean I enjoy them.” 

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy this.” McCree flashes a toothy grin and Hanzo thinks he may be right. 

Hanzo realizes they’re going for quite the walk when they head toward the direction of the valley. It is mostly done in quiet company, the only sound the dogs chasing one another up ahead. 

When they reach it the sun is beginning to fall below the trees and McCree reveals what’s in his bag. He lays out a blanket across the grass and pulls out a thermos full of what Hanzo believes to be coffee. Hanzo’s chest tightens as he recognizes date behaviour, but does not mention it as he settles on the blanket next to McCree.   


“What are we looking for?” Hanzo asks curiously, taking in the valley in the low light. It is just as beautiful as the first day he was here months ago. 

“Yer not awful patient are ya?” 

Hanzo laughs, accepting the cup of coffee McCree offers him and nods eagerly when McCree lifts a flask to pour some moonshine into his cup as well. They had long since began drinking in each other’s company again. 

“I have been told that before.” Hanzo hums, blowing on the steaming drink. Out of the corner of his eyes Hanzo sees a small flash and turns to see what it was, but it had already disappeared. 

Hanzo frowns, opening his mouth to question McCree about the light before three or four little flashes flicker in the trees and Hanzo understands. 

_ Fireflies.  _

“They’ve been flickerin’ like crazy ‘round my place and I thought they’d be real pretty out here.” 

Hanzo turns to look at McCree who is watching the little lightning bugs with delight. Hanzo swallows, looking back toward the woods and he can’t stop the story that escapes him. 

“When I was younger I used to run through the forests of cherry blossom trees and chase the fireflies. I would catch them in my hands but then let them go again every time… my mother would watch while me and my younger brother did this until our father made us come back inside. Some nights she would sneak us outside when they were particularly active.” 

“She sounds like a real sweetheart.” McCree says, listening intently as Hanzo very rarely shared anything personal after his legs. 

“She passed away when I was young and there was no more sneaking out to see the  fireflies after that.” 

“Well, now you ain’t even gotta sneak… I know ‘m not yer mama but I hope I’m decent company.” McCree whispers and Hanzo laughs softly, bumping their shoulders together.    


“I can imagine no one else I would rather be out here with.” Hanzo admits, not only because he has no one else but because McCree is excellent company. 

“I sure am flattered, Darlin’.” McCree grins, tipping his hat at Hanzo who currently feels like he swallowed his own tongue. 

The pet name leaves him startled, flustered,  _ delighted _ . Hanzo isn’t sure what to say so he just smiles, not confirming nor denying that he had enjoyed it. 

It’s likely McCree knows that he had enjoyed it because the grin on the cowboy’s face is blinding. 

The silence is always comfortable between them, whether they are walking in the woods together or sitting enjoying coffee as the sun sets and the fireflies twinkle. 

Conversation only comes back because McCree sees Hanzo shivering and frowns.    


“Yer cold.” He accuses and Hanzo looks like a deer in headlights. 

“I am not. Do not be ridiculous.”    


McCree rolls his eyes and Hanzo watches as he pulls out another blanket and throws it over their laps, but because of the size McCree has to move so their sides are touching underneath it. Hanzo blushes but does not complain because the heat radiating off McCree is  _ amazing _ . 

“Thank you.” Hanzo mumbles sheepishly and McCree laughs, the delightful sound echoing in the valley. 

When the twinkling dies down McCree suggests they head back to his place and maybe have a couple drinks and Hanzo agrees. The walk always feels faster on the way back, especially when they only have to travel to McCree’s. 

Hanzo goes inside with the dogs while McCree takes a moment to check on the goat and chickens in their barns. In the house by himself Hanzo goes to where he knows the glasses and moonshine are and pours it for them. He spends many tipsy nights laying in the guest bedroom, McCree always seeming to tuck him in. He’s familiar with where things are inside the home and can’t help himself, finds McCree’s secret stash of candies in his cupboards and takes some caramels. 

He knows he’s caught when there’s a jingle and a laugh behind him. 

“Making yerself comfortable?” 

Hanzo clears his throat, smiling sheepishly, “I was getting them out for you?” He tries, but they both know that is a lie and break into giggles. 

“You know I don’t mind, Han’.” McCree laughs, picking his glass off the table and downing it, groaning delightfully at the burn. 

Hanzo flushes and sits with his handful of pilfered candies, “Is Billy okay?” He asks. 

McCree hums, “Course. Don’t think much phases him. Tried to take a bite outta my boot tho, lil’ asshole.” he laughs and Hanzo chuckles. 

Conversation and liquor gets passed between the two and like many nights before it ends with McCree laying a blanket over Hanzo. This time, unlike the last, his hand brushes a piece of hair out of Hanzo’s face and he murmurs, “Sleep well, Darlin’.”    


Hanzo isn’t sure if he imagined it or if he’s already dreaming, but the contentedness allows him to sleep soundly that night


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's comfortable winter retreat at McCree's is about to be interrupted by something unimaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I've been absolutely shocked by all the kind comments I've been receiving. It really warms my heart because Blue Ridge Mountains was such a passion project and for it to connect with others really makes me happy!

Chapter 7

_Wolf-father, at the door_  
_You don't smile anymore_  
_You're a drifter, shape-shifter  
Let me see you run, hey-ya hey-ya_

_Holy light over the night_  
_Oh, keep the spirit strong_  
_Watch it grow, child of war  
Oh, keep holdin' on_

_\- First Aid Kit, Wolf_

Hanzo is at McCree’s when the first snow of winter begins to fall. They’re sharing another evening of drinks, the familiar scene playing out with their animals curled up by the fire as the men exchange stories. For as often as they see one another they’ve yet to run out of stories to tell.

Hanzo stalls his story - something about stealing from the kitchens as a teenager - and stares out the window, watching the snowfall. He remembers how quickly it had accumulated during his first winter and sighs, disappointment written on his features.

“I should leave. Return home before the storm becomes too much.” Hanzo says reluctantly, rising to his feet. 

McCree rolls his eyes, reaches out to stop Hanzo with a touch to his wrist, “Stay. I don’t care if ya get trapped here for a bit. I don’t mind yer company.”

Hanzo knows the smart decision would to be to refuse but he finds that he doesn’t have it in him. They had talked about this before, the possibility that winter would be harsh and not allow them to see one another as often. McCree assured him that not every winter was as isolating, but last winter proved that it could be so.

Looking into McCree’s eyes, Hanzo sits back down, a hand still on his wrist, “I will stay. I have no desire to go outside right now.”

McCree’s grin is blinding, “That’s what I like to hear, Darlin’.”

Those pet names have become a constant from McCree since the evening with the fireflies. Hanzo finds he doesn’t mind, but doesn’t acknowledge them. He just revels in the warm feelings that grows inside his chest everytime he is graced with one of the silly things. From sitting at the table drinking, to the moment when McCree inevitable tucks a drunk Hanzo into bed, Hanzo basks in being McCree’s ‘Darlin’’ and wonders what it means for them.

\-----

 

Hanzo rolls over sometime in the night, disturbed by the sounds of growling. It comes from Yaushi - who is in bed next to him - and from Americano and Blondie who are out in the living area.

“Enough.” Hanzo whispers, rolling over to become more comfortable. He’s a little hungover and knows if he does not sleep again soon that a headache will creep up on him.

Yasushi doesn’t stop growling. She jumps out of bed and Hanzo cracks an eye open, observing her in the dark and noticing her hackles raised.

There’s the headache he’d dreaded pounding in his temples. Hanzo rolls out of bed and stumbles into the common room, noticing the three dogs up on their hind legs looking out the window, “ If you all just see a rabbit I will be very upse-”

A gunshot from McCree’s revolver shakes the walls of the cabin and Hanzo throws open the front door, running out into the snow with his feet still bare. 

“Jesse!?” 

“Over here.” 

Hanzo’s head whips around toward Billy’s enclosure. Standing there, still in his pajama pants and nothing else, was McCree with his back to Hanzo and chest heaving. In his hand is his revolver smoking from the shot he just fired.

Hanzo runs to him, watching as McCree turns to reveal claw marks down his chest and a large black wolf painting the snow red with its blood. He stills, hand partially raised to reach for McCree.

“J-Jesse?”

“Saw him prowlin’ in the yard and went to check on the chickens and Billy. Don’t know what happened, he was _pissed_. Never seen a wolf like that before.” McCree is shaking his head, catching his breath with his eyes trained on the ground.

Hanzo moves then, hands on McCree’s biceps, “You’re hurt.”

“He’s hurt. Didn’ have a choice, but he’s not dead. I gotta patch ‘im up, I gotta-” 

“Breathe.” Hanzo commands, realizing now that the wolf isn’t dead and it is breathing shallowly, “Put Billy in with the chickens and we will move the wolf into the barn.”

It takes McCree a moment but he begins to nod, finally lifting his head to look at Hanzo. “Yeah, yeah alright.”

The two move into action - putting shoes and jackets on first - before they move Billy and lug the wolf into the barn, leaving a trail of blood along the way.

McCree had shot the animal in the upper shoulder and while it had dropped the wolf it wasn’t enough to kill it. He stands over it now with his revolver at the ready while Hanzo digs out the bullet and cleans out the wound. Thankfully it was clean and Hanzo quickly begins to bandage it. 

“Where’d you learn to remove a bullet?” McCree asks, putting his gun in the holster.

“Family reunion. Where did you learn that it was smart to go outside while a wolf prowled in your yard?”

“Family reunion.” McCree smirks, locking the barn behind them. The two men’s eyes meet and they laugh softly.

“Let’s go inside and I will treat your wounds, Jesse.”

“Going to be as gentle with me?” 

“No, because the wolf was being a wolf. You were being stupid.”

“Fair enough.” McCree chuckles, following Hanzo back into his house and only sparing a moment to stare back at the barn.

 

\-----

 

McCree fries up eggs on the cook stove, his bandages a stark white against his skin. Hanzo watches him, looking for any indication of discomfort. 

“What will you do about him?” He asks, breaking the silence. 

McCree takes a moment to answer and Hanzo frowns. Generally his friend was very talkative, filling up the space with useless chatter. This morning was silent and Hanzo could tell that the wolf was weighing heavily on his mind.

“Keep ‘im here ‘til he’s healed. Gonna be a little sketchy when he first wakes up, but I’ll manage. Hopin’ he may be a little more reasonable when he’s limpin’ from a gunshot.”

“I will not be leaving until the wolf is gone from your property.” Hanzo announces, leaning back in his chair.

McCree turns, pan of eggs held in one hand and spatula in the other, “Hanzo, no. I don’ need you to do that.”

“And I do not need to see you mangled by a wild animal.” Hanzo shrugs, getting up and taking two plates down from the cupboard. 

“Hanzo.” 

“Jesse.” Hanzo smiles, holding two plates out in front of him, “I am insistent. You will not change my mind. Now, I am hungover. Feed me.”

McCree stares at him for a moment before sighing, “Yer awful stubborn… but I don’t know what I’d do without ya, Darlin’.”

“Mmm, bleed out, I’m certain. Be eaten by wolves. Freeze in a snowstorm. My list goes on, McCree. I do not know how you survived so long without my assistance.”

“Hey now!” McCree waggles the spatula at Hanzo, “First of all, rude. Second of all, I think yer makin’ the situation out to be a lot worse than it really was. I won that fight.”

“That is for serving me food, not threatening me. Please use it for it’s correct purpose.” Hanzo teased and McCree does a little show, flipping the spatula up in the air and catching it before serving out their breakfast onto the plates Hanzo was holding.

Hanzo is grateful as they share their meal that McCree begins chattering again. The topics ranged from being grateful it hadn’t snowed very much last night to listing the chores he had to do that day. They avoided talking about the wolf but it would only last for so long. Eventually they’d have to care for it’s wounds again.

 

\----

Over the next two days the two men travel out to the barn, watching each other's backs while they change the animal’s bandages and attempt to pour water in it’s mouth to keep it hydrated. It’s exhausting, anxious work that keeps them busy in between other chores that need to be done. 

Hanzo finds himself quite smitten with McCree’s chickens. While he’s spent a lot of time at McCree’s he avoided the chicken coop, timid of the birds. When McCree asks him to go collect more eggs Hanzo is tempted to bring one of McCree’s guns in case a bird tries anything funny.

They don’t, and McCree finds Hanzo sitting inside the barn with a chicken in his lap.

“You know I have to butcher some of them right?” 

“While I do understand that reality you will not harm Snowy while I still live.”

McCree just stares at him for awhile before muttering under his breath, “Shit. You named it.”

No chance of the little white-feathered chicken becoming dinner after that.

Other than falling for poultry, Hanzo helps with other tasks, shares moonshine and sleeps. Although sleep does not come easy as Hanzo finds himself troubled by the wolf and he can see that same feeling mirrored in McCree. In their silences it looks like McCree has something to say that he just never quite voices and Hanzo wonders what he knows about the rabid wolf.

It is the third night since the wolf arrived when Hanzo wakes in the night, and what he notices first is the chill in the air. He rises to his feet and sees the front door is open with no one to be seen. Nerves tangled in his gut and without knocking he opens McCree’s door to find the three dogs inside, sleeping, but McCree is absent. It was like he had shut them in there in a rush so they didn’t follow him outside and couldn’t see what he was doing enough to make a fuss and wake Hanzo.

Hanzo puts on his boots and rushes out the door, looking for any sign of the cowboy. Footprints lead toward the right and fear held him still for a moment as he stares at the open barn door. 

Approaching with quiet footfalls, Hanzo creeps into the enclosure and toward the open door. He begins to hear voices. Two voices. Hanzo doesn’t hesitate then, stands to his full height and walks into the barn.

Hanzo doesn’t understand the scene before him. McCree is sitting on the ground with a man who is nude other than the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He’s eating some of the stew he and McCree had made that evening for dinner and having trouble because his right shoulder was wrapped in a bandage. A bandage Hanzo remembers putting on a wolf that afternoon.

The stranger turns, huffs, and looks back at McCree disapprovingly, “You _really_ didn’t hear him coming?” 

“Well shit, you didn’t either. What’s your excuse?”

“My _excuse_ ? You _shot_ me, _pendejo._ ”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo follows along as things unfold, the pieces slowly slotting together in his mind. He's met with a reality he's never considered before and knows he's going to be pulled in deep to this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we're a little late! I got kept late at work :c I hope everyone enjoys plot????  
> Also! The best place to contact me is still Tumblr BUT I'm also on Twitter https://twitter.com/KCeeRae if that's more your deal!  
> 

Chapter 8  
  
_And I'm disappearing into that grid_

_Where I'll live out in the open but perfectly hid_

_It's always summer in this Southern state_

_And it's a comfortable life in a beautiful place_

_But something's rattling somewhere inside_

_And it sounds like it's broken but in a place I can't find_

_And it only gets louder with time_  


-Benjamin Gibbard, _Something's Rattling (Cowpoke)_  


“ _Yeah_ , I did shoot ya, ‘cause you tried to claw me open! Remember that part?” 

“... it’s a little fuzzy.” The stranger admits, shrugging his shoulders and grunting. 

“A little fuzzy? Yeah, I’d say. _Shit,_ what happened Gabriel?” 

“This is the man you named your chicken after?” Hanzo blurts, mind still working on coming up with more coherent questions.

McCree suddenly looks like he wants to be anywhere but there as dark eyes turn on him.

“You still have that _fucking chicken?”_

“He’s a _rooster_ … and he’s an asshole.” McCree whispers that last part under his breath and the man stands, showing off much more than Hanzo cared to see but not seeming bothered by it in the least. 

“ _I’m_ an asshole? You’re the assho-” 

“I see that I am interrupting a reunion but given that there was a wolf here this evening and now in its place sits a belligerent man, I believe I have the right to. I admit my mind is having a hard time coming up with a logical explanation so I would like to have one supplied.” Hanzo insists, staring at McCree who doesn’t seem to want to look his way.

“You think you have a right?” The man has no problem looking at him, glaring at him, “Get over yourself. I don’t owe you shi-” 

“Enough.” McCree snarls and Hanzo stills. It was not unlike the sound an animal would make and puzzle pieces are trying to put themselves together in his mind.

“Enough? Why are you shacking up with-” 

“I said-” McCree stands, pointing a finger at Gabriel’s chest, “Enough. You be nice to Hanzo or you can go back into the woods and die there.” 

“You’d cast me out for a _human_ ?” 

Hanzo hears the distaste in the word, feels the tension radiating off the two men and takes a step back toward the barn door.

McCree must notice the scene that they’re making so he steps back, looks at Hanzo.

“Hey, Hanzo. It’s okay. You don’t gotta worry about nothin’, Darlin’. How ‘bout you go back inside and wait for -”

Hanzo turns, makes a motion to sprint from the barn back toward the house, not inclined to wait for anything. He almost runs into Gabriel, who appears right in his path, a smirk on his face. Hanzo stumbles, steps back.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Hanzo doesn’t have time to consider how a man can move so quickly, he just knows one thing: He _hates_ feeling like prey.

Hanzo punches the smirk clean off Gabriel’s face. There’s silence in the barn as the man reaches up, touches his nose and feels the blood trickling out of it. Hanzo’s got a mean right hook and readies himself for retaliation, but he could never prepare himself for how Gabriel changes.

His teeth elongate, fangs protruding over his lips. Dark eyes shine blood red in the dark building. Gabriel raises a hand and Hanzo sees claws, not unlike the ones that tore open Jesse’s chest a few days prior.

Hanzo sees that hand swipe toward him and can’t help how his eyes close as he flinches. When the blow doesn’t hit, Hanzo’s eyes open. McCree is there, gripping Gabriel’s wrist tight right in front of Hanzo’s face.

“I said-” McCree snarls, his grip tightening, “- you be nice to Hanzo.”

Gabriel grunts, struggling against McCree’s hold, but it’s clear his injury is stopping him from getting away, “Let me go you _ingrate_.”

“Not until you put those away and act like a fuckin’ man and not a beast.” McCree lowers his voice to a soothing level and lookis Gabriel in the eyes, “We’ll sort this out. I’ll help with whatever happened but you need to slow down an’ _relax_.”

Gabriel closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, “... get down.” He says and McCree raises a brow.

“What the hell are you talkin’ abou-?”  
“Get down!”

Hanzo feels the cold ground against his back as Gabriel throws them all down the same moment the gunshot cracks through the air. That’s when Hanzo sees them, just as he falls, four men coming out of the trees in the distance.

“What I was _trying_ to tell you before your boyfriend interrupted is that Deadlock is after you.”

“Son of a bitch.”

 

\----

 

Hiding in the hayloft is the only option when there’s no back door to the barn and as it turns out, all of their weapons are inside of the cabin.

“ _Why_ did you leave the house without your gun, McCree?” Hanzo chastises quietly, hidden behind one of the hay bales. Below them they can hear the footsteps of men and Hanzo knows it won’t be long before they climb the stairs.

“Cause I didn’t plan on shootin’ him again.” McCree shrugs. 

“Who even is this man?” Hanzo hisses and Jesse tries to smile reassuringly.

“If we make it out of this I’ll answer all of yer questions, Darlin’, I swear.”

“Good. I have _many_.”

“ _Will you both shut up?”_ Gabriel hisses, “Unless you idiots want to die, shut up.”

McCree and Hanzo both quiet down, especially because there’s a creak from footsteps on the stairs.

“Jesse McCree, you piece of shit, you better show yerself. Deadlock don’t take kindly to its members ditchin’ like you did. Always were a shit kid, now it’s time to pay.”

“Jebidiah, is that you? Christ, thought you’d be six feet under by now ya old geezer.”

Hanzo and Gabriel stare wide-eyed at Jesse who just grins.

“Always thought you were real funny, didn’cha? I can’t wait to knock that smirk off yer fuckin’ fac-!”

“Goodluck with that!” McCree laughs, pulling on a rope that was hanging against the wall next to them. Wood creaks and then there’s the sound of a body hitting the ground with a terrible crunch.

“Trap door for throwin’ hay bales down.” McCree says and Hanzo beams.

“You’re a _genius.”_ He says, and they smile at one another before Reyes rolls his eyes. 

“That isn’t gonna work three more times.” Reyes snaps.

 There’s yelling from the others below and they run up the stairs toward them.

Gabriel huffs, throwing the blanket off himself so he’s sitting there in the nude, “Why do I always have to do all the heavy lifting? I’m the one who got _shot_.”

“I apologized, what more do you want?”

 _“For you to keep out of my way.”_ Reyes snarls and Hanzo flinches, moving closer to McCree.

Hanzo will never forget the first time he sees it. Reyes’ body begins to contort and there’s the sound of bones cracking and dark, black fur spreading over his skin. There’s a hand on his arm, McCree trying to reassure him, but his eyes are only on Gabriel who - in mere moments - is replaced by the wolf.

Hanzo just breathes, frozen in place even as the wolf tears out from hiding and assaults the men climbing the stairs.

“Can you make the jump down from this height?” McCree is asking, and Hanzo doesn’t answer. McCree shakes his shoulder until Hanzo turns to look at him, “ Can you make the jump down?” 

“Y-Yes.” Hanzo stammers, getting to his feet. It was easy with his augmented limbs to make jumps from heights from higher than this.

“Gabe’s gonna keep ‘em distracted and we’re gonna run to the house an’ get our weapons.”

Hanzo just nods, working on autopilot as the two men leap from the loft and land in a roll, getting straight to their feet and making a break for the exit. Hanzo tries not to look behind him and watch the wolf tearing into the men. There’s gunfire but they keep running, going into the house and grabbing revolver and bow.

As soon as Hanzo exits the cabin he stands on the porch, readies his arrow and lets it fly out into the barn where it strikes a man through the chest and he falls.

There’s a heaviness in the air and when McCree fires twice the other two men fall.

Hanzo lets out a breath and sinks down to sit on the steps.

“That was real good shootin’, Hanzo.” McCree murmurs, setting a hand on his shoulder and Hanzo just nods, watching as the wolf approaches them. As it does it slowly changes from an animal to bipedal until Gabriel is standing in front of them again, looking like he made it out with only a cut to his abdomen.

“There were fourteen men travelling with the group of Deadlock that captured me. I escaped and came to warn you… a bit more feral than I intended but it happens.” Reyes shrugs.

“Yeah, warn me by leadin’ them _right here_.” McCree grunts, “Thanks, for that. More will come when they realize these guys failed.”

“Not if we go to them first.”

“It ain’t a bad idea especially if you know where they’re at.” McCree agrees.

“... could it wait until morning?” Hanzo asks carefully and McCree finally seems to notice the state Hanzo is in.

“Shit, yeah of course. Reyes, for fucksake could you go put some clothes on?” McCree huffs, helping Hanzo up to his feet, “They’re in the spare room in their normal spot. Don’t touch any of Hanzo’s shit.”

“I’m sleeping in the spare room.”

“Yeah, whatever, just make yerself scarce for a lil’ bit.”

“Fine, but I want the pups, I missed them.”

“Well maybe if you visited more often you wouldn’t.” McCree grumbles under his breath. When they enter the house McCree goes right to his bedroom and opens the door. Three dogs pour out, two running straight to Gabriel and jumping on him excitedly. Yasushi does not, instead putting herself between Hanzo, McCree and Gabriel.

“Well, would’ya look at that. Knew you liked me after all.” McCree coos and Hanzo realizes ever since seeing the wolf in the woods that day Yasushi has _never_ growled at McCree again… the wolf with only three legs…

“Heh, cutie.” Gabriel smiles and waves at Yasushi, “You’ll see me eventually then we can be friends. I’m not that scary, promise.” He coos, both hands occupied with shepherding Americano and Blondie toward the guest room, “Come on kiddos, let’s go snuggle. _Abuelo Reyes_ will spoil you both rotten.”

“...at least he is a dog person.” Hanzo concedes, then having realized what he says, pales, “... is… is that offensive?” He wonders and McCree tries _really_ hard not to laugh. He fails.

“Oh Darlin’, nah, he’s a dog person. In more ways than one. Let’s go sit and have a lil’ chat. Promised you I’d answer anythin’ and I mean to follow up on it.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk, listen, and come to an understanding. Hanzo isn't going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was shift 5/6 working in retail before Christmas and this chapter is late because I ate takeout and had a nap???? Oops?  
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! My little gift to you guys is there will be another update Christmas day! Not sure the time of it but I will make the effort to post <3 then there will still be another chapter next Friday as well. I felt bad cause this is a tiny chapter but the Christmas day one should make up for it ;)

Chapter 9

 

_ But if I be wrong, if I be right   
Let me be here with you tonight _

_ And what if I can’t, what if I can   
What if I’m just an ordinary man _

_ -Wolf Larsen,  If I Be Wrong  _

They’ve forgone glasses, choosing instead to pass a bottle of moonshine between them as they sit cross-legged on the bed. Yasushi is laying down at the foot of the bed breathing quietly as she sleeps and provides soft ambient noise.

“I never noticed that she stopped being aggressive toward you, despite the change having been so drastic after our encounter in the woods with the wolf.”

“Is that your way of askin’ me if I’m like Gabe?” McCree wonders, handing the bottle back to Hanzo. 

“Perhaps… but I have other questions I wish to have answered before we delve into that territory.” Hanzo takes a long swig before asking, “How did you meet?” 

“Remember when I said I got my arm bit off and then fucked off from Deadlock? Well… it’s not so much that I fucked off, it was more like Reyes showed up to rescue the wolves and stopped me from bleedin’ out on the floor.” 

“Ah, so then from that point on…?” 

“I was different, after that. Couldn’t go back to my old family so he took me in and helped me out. Brought me here to Ana and they both sort of parented or mentored me, whichever word suits yer fancy.” 

“Miss Amari is also…?” 

“Mhm. Her and her daughter Fareeha both.”

“I see… you trust Gabriel?” 

“With my life. Told you when I introduced the chicken, he’s an asshole. Doesn’t visit as much as he should, but he’s not a bad person.”

“After all this I can understand Ana’s hesitancy about me moving onto the mountain. Are there many other wolves on the mountain?” 

“Nah. All of ‘em are just normal wolves, unless Ana goes runnin’ around.” 

“Jesse…?” 

“Yes Darlin’?” McCree asks, leaning in a little closer to listen. 

“You were going to tell me, correct?    


“Oh, Hanzo, of course!” McCree nods enthusiastically, “Yessir. Wouldn’t have kept it from you for much longer, honest. ‘Specially with how much time we spend together. Was just lookin’ for the right time. As you can imagine it ain’t the easiest to bring up and I wanted to make sure you  _ really _ liked me first. That you liked Jesse McCree the man before I introduced you to all of me.” He rambles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Jesse McCree is a wonderful man.” Hanzo smiles, looking down at the bottle in his hands, “It was you, the wolf missing a leg.”    


“My prosthetic shifts when I do but I thought that’d be a little too obvious to follow you that close with it on. I really wanted to make sure you were okay that mornin’, I wasn’t expectin’ Yasushi to notice me.” 

“Except she did.” Hanzo confirms, handing the bottle back to McCree, “When I was a child my mother would tell us old stories while my father believed we had no time for such silly things, but she was adamant we know them. They were tales of men that turned into dragons and flew through the sky and sometimes they were tales of men that were also wolves and roamed the countryside. As a child I believed them, and perhaps as an adult I continue to do so, sometimes.” Hanzo meets McCree’s eyes for what seems like the first time they’ve sat to talk and smiles. 

“Although I was startled, at first,  I am okay with this. With you. It may take some getting used to but I have grown extremely fond of your company and I would not throw that away.”

McCree’s smile is so bright Hanzo has to look away, embarrassed. 

“Dammit Darlin’ yer about to make a grown man cry.” McCree sniffs and Hanzo laughs, makes a little ‘come here’ motion with his hand. 

McCree is all for that, putting the moonshine bottle on the bedside table and sliding his arms around Hanzo’s middle. He lays his head on Hanzo’s shoulder and hums happily when he feels arms wrapped around him too. 

“Hearin’ that makes me so happy, Han.” McCree breathes, nuzzling his beard against Hanzo’s neck and making him laugh softly. They rest in that embrace for awhile before McCree pulls back, looking down at Hanzo, “You know we left four dead bodies in my barn and should  _ really _ move them before a bear decides to break in.” 

Hanzo rolls his eyes, “I suppose you are right. You tell Reyes to come out, I do not want to risk him attacking me for waking him.” 

“Sure, I’ll just let him attack me. Don’t worry, Hanzo, I’ll protect you.” McCree grins, climbing out of bed and going to get Reyes to help them carry some bodies. 

 

\-----

“You are certain the wild animals will consume the corpses?” Hanzo asks the next morning when the three are seated around the kitchen table. 

“Yeah.” Gabriel nods, spearing a piece of bacon with his fork, “Plus these aren’t the kinda men that anyone goes looking for.”    


“Even if they do we got some connections.” McCree assures. 

Hanzo accepts that answer and quietly eats his breakfast, listening to the other two talk about things he doesn’t quite understand. The Deadlock had captured Reyes on the border of the state and held him for two weeks before he’d escaped and come to warn McCree. 

“Seems like they’re just coming here for you. Apparently they got a new guy in charge who likes to tie up loose ends” Gabriel explains, “Speaking of that. You-” He points his fork at Hanzo, “- why are you so comfortable with killing people?” 

“You don’t gotta answer him.” McCree assures and Gabriel kicks him in the shin under the table. 

“Yes, he does.” Gabriel growls, and Hanzo realizes it’s not unlike Yasushi when she wants to get her own way.

“You were truthful with me last night, Jesse, I should return that trust. Before I left Japan I was the son of a notable member of the Yakuza. As I grew older I began to realize that their motivations were not just and with that doubt I finally left. I separated myself from the Yakuza and moved to live a simpler life.”

“Sweetheart.” McCree reaches over the table to lay a hand reassuringly on Hanzo’s wrist, “I’m glad yer livin’ a life that makes you happy. I hope I’ve been decent company in yer new life.” 

Hanzo thinks this is how McCree must have felt last night. He is genuinely happy to have someone that matters so much accept him despite his faults. Although McCree being what he is was not a fault, very far from it. That’s when Hanzo realizes something and interrupts Gabriel. 

“You’ve probably seen some fucked up sh-” 

“Can one of you say it?” Hanzo asks and they both stare at him, unsure of what he means, “What you are, no one has said it and I feel as if I would be more comfortable if that happened.”

McCree understands first and smirks, “Darlin’, we’re werewolves.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo didn't think he'd end up drinking tea surrounded by game pieces but that's just a speck on the list of unexpected things happening in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS <3   
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS <3   
> An extra chapter for you all! I hope all your celebrations are happy and you get everything you hope for <3

Chapter 10   
  


_ Don't try to understand 'em _ __   
_ Just rope, throw an' brand 'em _ __   
_ Soon we'll be livin' high an' wide _ __   
__   
_ My heart's calculatin' _ __   
_ My true love will be waitin' _ _   
_ __ Be waitin' at the end of my ride

_ Move 'em on, head 'em up _ __   
_ Head 'em up, move 'em on _ __   
_ Move 'em on, head 'em up _ _   
_ __ Rawhide

 

-Blue Brothers,  _ Rawhide  _

 

“ _ You. _ ” Ana snarls, storming out of the store immediately when their truck rolls up. Hanzo has seen nothing but anger on Reyes’ face and it was nice to see nerves present there now.

“I change my mind, we should go back to the mountain. Far,  _ far _ away from here.” Gabriel insists. When the snow had melted with the midday heat the men agreed it would be best to leave the mountain, especially if more Deadlock men were coming after them. The mountain could work to their advantage but it could also be a deathtrap if they were snowed in. 

“Ya brought this on yerself,  _ Jefe _ .” McCree snickers, getting out of the truck, “Ana don’t be too hard on him I already shot him.” 

“Another bullet wouldn’t hurt- wait. Why did he shoot you?  _ What did you do?” _

Gabriel accepts his fate and climbs out of the truck, “Was a little feral when I showed up. Not an excuse but it’s what happened. Jesse did the right thing… I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long, Ana.” He murmurs and tilts his head to the side. Hanzo recognizes the behaviour from Yasushi and realizes that he is submitting to her in his search for forgiveness. 

“Six months without word, Gabriel. Unacceptable.” She scolds. 

“It is unacceptable.” Gabriel agrees, “But I thought I was getting somewhere with chasing down Deadlock and-” 

“Ended up gettin’ captured, escaping, going feral, attacking me, and leading four Deadlock men to my house who me an’ Hanzo shot dead!” McCree supplies, putting a hand on Gabriel and Ana’s shoulders, “I hate to see my parents fightin’. Gabriel did us dirty but he’s here now and so is Deadlock. You can scold him all ya want later.” 

Ana’s face softens and when she raises her hands it isn’t to strike blows but to caress Gabriel’s face, “Oh  _ habibi, _ are you okay?” 

“I am.” Gabriel nods, ever so slightly leaning into her touch, “I’ve had a lot worse. I’m more worried about them coming to hurt Jesse. I’d like to kill those fuckers before that happens.” 

“Agreed.” She nods, dropping her hands, “Inside, all of you. We will tackle this together.” 

Ana and Gabriel head inside first and Hanzo waits back with McCree.

“What sort of relationship do they have?” 

“Oh man. Like siblings but closer? Like if too halves of a person got split into two people? They’re very close, but they’re also both dangerously stubborn so it’s interestin’.” McCree smiles, nudging his arm up against Hanzo’s, “Hey, you can still go back home if ya want. You can take my truck. You don’t gotta be involved in this.” 

“You know who else is dangerously stubborn? Me. I am not leaving.” Hanzo huffs, nudging McCree back a little more roughly. 

McCree stumbles just a bit, a grin plastered on his face, “Love a man that pushes me around.” He purrs and Hanzo blushes. 

“Behave yourself.” He reprimands, resting a hand on McCree’s arm to steady him, “I want to help. Let’s go inside and see what we can manage to do.” 

 

\----

 

Planning to infiltrate an enemy warehouse seems to include drinking a lot of tea, at least if you’re in the Amari household. The apartment above the store is neatly furnished with wooden furniture and warm coloured objects. They sit around a dinner table where a map of the county was laid out. Reyes was explaining where the Deadlock warehouse he escaped from was and McCree had just come back to the table, a grin on his face and something clutched in his hands. 

“Whatever you got better help with planning.” Gabriel says and McCree nods excitedly. 

“Yeah, it’s gonna help us with positioning, trust me.” He opens his hands and reveals Monopoly pieces that he had stolen from a board game somewhere in the house. “This one is Gabriel.” He says, putting down the dog, “This one is me, obviously.” Next to the dog he places the horse and rider.

“You don’t even own a horse, McCree.” Gabriel growls.    


“Not yet! Thinkin’ of puttin’ one in with Billy. I got enough room in that fuckin’ barn after all.Okay so the tophat is for Ana cause she’s  _ classy _ . And last but certainly not least-!” He puts down an honest to god Tyrannosaurus Rex and Hanzo frowns. 

“Excuse me? When was this piece created and what does it have to do with me?”    


“Like twenty-seventeen? It’s the closest thing to a dragon! Ya said yer mama told you stories about dragons and stuff!” McCree says, looking quite pleased with himself. 

Hanzo doesn’t have the heart to ruin McCree’s fun and smiles, “Excellent job, Jesse.” 

“We’re fucked, Ana. He’s got someone rewarding him for his bad behaviour now.” Gabriel groans, but pulls his little dog figurine closer to himself. 

Ana laughs softly and positions her tophat up near a hill range that surrounds the warehouse along with the dinosaur, “Hanzo and I will scout the perimeter under the assumption that we are the most stealthy.” 

“Damn, that ain’t an assumption that’s the truth.” McCree nods. 

“Unless you’re trying to sneak up on me in which case it is you.” Hanzo huffs, “But no, I agree that we both seem light on our feet. We can scout around the warehouse come the night and even take out the guards. Sniping is easy at such distances.”

“I agree.” Ana smirks, winking with her good eye. She rises from the table, disappearing for a moment before coming back, sniper rifle in hand, “Although I do not have more Monopoly pieces I do have this.” She says proudly and Hanzo smiles. This woman was full of surprises.

“Excellent. I am glad to have someone so capable by my side.” Hanzo nods. 

“When I escaped it was through a side door. It enters into a long hall that goes into 

a reception area for the warehouse. There’s a door that leads out into the large space that the Deadlock milled around in.”Gabriel says, drawing the building roughly and marking the entrance way, “If you can take out the guards we can go in through here hopefully without alerting anyone.”

“Were there any other wolves in the building?” McCree asks and Gabriel shakes his head. 

“No, thankfully not this time. This mission is for killing Deadlock. You see someone you fire. That’s it. Try to get what info you can but don’t risk yourself or do anything stupid. We’ll loot what we can then burn the fucking place to the ground. I’ll call Jack once it’s done and he can make authorities drop any investigation.” 

“Ah, so you kept in contact with Jack but did not call us?” 

“That’s for work, Ana. Quit trying to guilt me.” 

“Yeah, all work an’ no pleasure I’m  _ sure _ .” McCree huffs, reclining back and looks like he’s about to prop his feet up on the table but stops when Ana glares. 

“Who is Jack?” Hanzo asks, breaking into the conversation. 

“Jack Morrison. Director of the FBI and Gabriel’s man.” McCree supplies, “Thankfully Gabriel likes to park his ass in all the right places and it works out in our favour.” He grins, laughing in delight when Gabriel tries to kick him under the table, “Not this time!” He says, pulling his legs up.

“ _ You little shit. _ ” Gabriel snarls, looking like he’s about to reach over the table and strangle McCree. 

Ana tuts, reaching out and smacking Gabriel’s hand, “I only want you strangling Deadlock members, dear.” 

“He used to be one, that’s close enough.” Gabriel insists, “We’re leaving as soon as the sun sets. Do whatever you gotta do in the meantime.” He says, disappearing into one of the rooms. 

“Ignore him.” Ana says, reaching out to touch Hanzo and McCree’s hands, “It seems like he went through hardship and Jesse can attest to the fact Gabriel is already quite grouchy on a good day. Take this time to rest you two, I have a feeling tonight will only bring struggle.” 

 

\----

 

Hanzo is delicately checking the fletchings on each of his arrows while seated on the floor of one of the spare bedrooms. On the bed he can hear McCree methodically pulling his revolver apart and putting it back together, making sure everything is oiled up and ready to go. 

“I know you do not want me here, Jesse, but I am grateful I am able to help you with this. It is odd to think of myself as having a friend as I am used to being on my own, to the point of believing I should be on my own.” 

“That’s no way to be thinkin’, even if I get where yer comin’ from. Makes life real sad to think ya don’t deserve friends, companionship, that sorta thing.”

“Then why do you choose to live all alone in the mountains? Certainly you know that you deserve to have those things.” Hanzo replies and McCree laughs softly. Hanzo looks up to see McCree putting the pieces of his gun down so he can reach over and tuck a lock of hair back behind Hanzo’s ear. 

“I’m not alone. I got you, Darlin’. That’s enough for me and even if I know you’d be safer somewhere else I  _ am _ grateful yer willin’ to help. Shows me how lucky I am to have ya.” 

Hanzo licks his lips nervously, eyes focused on the arrow in his hands, “I suppose neither of us are alone on the mountain. Perhaps after we defeat your foes we can spend more time focusing on our… companionship.” he offers, looking up just enough to see McCree smiling. 

“Yer serious about that, Darlin’?” McCree asks, his hand still resting against the side of Hanzo’s face. 

“Just make sure you survive this.” Hanzo says. 

“With an opportunity like this I got no option but to, Hanzo. Nothin’ is gonna happen to me.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has no reservations about following McCree into battle despite the dangers that await them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! We're back to our normal posting schedule after that extra chapter on Christmas! Every Friday approximately 3pm PST. Happy New Year everyone! <3

Chapter 11

_Now the morning passed so quickly and it was time for them to meet_   
_It was twenty past eleven when they rode out in the street_   
_Folks were watchin' from their windows,_   
_Every body held their breath,_   
_They knew this handsome ranger was about to meet his death,_   
_About to meet his death_

_There was twenty feet between them_   
_When they stopped to make their play_   
_And the swiftness of the Ranger still talked about today_   
_Texas Red had not cleared leather when a bullet fairly ripped_   
_And the ranger's aim was deadly, with the big iron on his hip,_ _Big iron on his hip_

-Marty Robbins,  _ Big Iron _

“How are you feeling, Hanzo?” Ana asks as the two move in the shadows along the outside of the warehouse. They’re perched along a range of hills that cover them with shrubs and other foliage, hiding from the men stationed below.

“In general or about the werewolves?” He asks, readjusting the grip on his bowstring as shadows come into view, illuminated by the outside lights of the warehouse, “If I am truthful it is easy to push it to the back of my mind and just continue on. Nothing has changed because it has not been very long. I suppose I can answer that question for you again later when my opinion develops?”

“I was not surprised to know you had found out, Jesse trusts you very much.” Ana smirks, lifting her rifle up and squinting through the scope. She doesn’t give Hanzo a chance to reply. “Three men. One on a smoke break, the other two leaning against either side of the door.” 

“I can take out one but they will have time to retaliate before I get the next shot off…” Hanzo breathes, pulling back his bowstring to the edge of his cheek. 

Ana uses her scope to survey the surrounding area and smirks, “Gabriel and Jesse are in position. They’re giving the go ahead. On three, I’ll take the left and you the right.” 

“And the man smoking?” Hanzo asks, but Ana doesn’t reply to his question. 

“One… two… three.”

An arrow an a bullet pierce through the foreheads of two men and they drop, slumped against the wall they had been leaning against. Hanzo is grateful for the silencer on Ana’s weapon as they don’t alert their enemies to their presence. The smoking man doesn’t have a chance to either because out of the shadows Jesse moves and gets him in a chokehold, holding it until the man strops struggling and drops dead. 

He gives the snipers a thumbs up and Hanzo laughs, “Oh Jesse…” 

“Would you believe me if I told you he has matured considerably?” Ana asks. 

“No, I would not.” Hanzo grins as they come up to Jesse and Gabriel at the door. Gabriel is searching one of the bodies and rattles the keys that he finds. 

“Quiet.” Reyes instructs as he unlocks the door and the four slide inside. Hanzo is anxious to get out of the hallway because they were easy targets in the small space. Soon they enter the reception area which is blessedly clear and they’re faced with one closed door. 

“Should be seven men on the other side of the door.” Reyes whispers, “Guns blazing kids. Let’s roll.” Hanzo finally notices the two shotguns that Reyes is  _ easily  _ carrying in each hand. 

It was dangerous but at least they had the element of surprise. Jesse kicks the door down and the four funnel in, weapons raised and they fire. Each drop one of the four men who were sitting around a table playing cards and Hanzo turns, doing a three-sixty to find the other men. 

Standing back against the wall from the door they came in are three men holding sawed-offs and looking  _ pissed _ , “How stupid are you, McCree? Put your weapons down. Backs against the wall.” The leader demands and Hanzo shares a look with his companions, knows they won’t win without casualties. Bow, rifle, shotguns, and revolver are put on the ground and they stand back. 

“Long time no see, Sawyer. You look good. The moustache is new. Looks mighty fine.” Jesse drawls. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Sawyer grunts, “Wasn’t expectin’ to have so many of our men killed but it’ll be worth it when I bring the new boss yer head.” 

“Heard about a new boss. Sounds young an’ ambitious. Can’t believe ya’ll let a kid step in over you when you’ve been workin’ for the cause for so long. Think someone like yerself shoulda been boss man. Like you’re doin’ now.” He motions to the two men standing behind Sawyer, “An excellent leader.” 

“You always knew how to talk, too bad you don’t know how to think. And you-” Sawyer points his gun at Reyes, “- think yer so smart but you brought him right here. Now I’m gonna kill you, the bitch, and… who’re you?” 

Hanzo frowns, refusing to answer. He did not owe this man any explanation. 

It earns him a punch in the gut that sends him reeling. 

“I said, who are ya?” 

“ _ Leave him alone.”  _ McCree snaps and Sawyer just tilts his head. 

“I’m gonna shoot you, McCree, and make your friend watch.” He says, pointing the gun at McCree’s stomach and pulling the trigger. 

\----

Hanzo has experienced immense pain over his life. From the physical pain of having his leg amputated, to the emotional struggle of having to beg his brother to leave home so he wasn’t forced to kill him. He has endured much and lived but that does not mean a slug slicing through his right side doesn’t hurt. It drops him and Hanzo falls to his side against the floor. 

Hanzo is just grateful he was able to move in front of McCree in time. 

Things start to blur at the edges of his vision and Hanzo can hear his breath, coming fast and ragged against the concrete floor. He also hears shouts, growling,  _ screaming _ . All he can see is blood splatter against the floor in front of him and the paws of a wolf. A cold nose nudges against his cheek and Hanzo struggles to speak. 

“J-Jesse...” He reaches out a hand and grabs at fur weakly. There’s a whine and Hanzo’s world goes black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo wakes up to raised voices and soft whining... he's just happy he wakes up and is glad to see the relief on a certain someone's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I was about to fall asleep when I realized I didn't post today's chapter! My bad everyone, especially when I left you all with a massive cliffhanger. Oops!   
> I'm excited to post this chapter I'm even MORE excited about next week. Chapter 13 is what I consider to be the heart of this story, it's the longest and most heartfelt portion of Blue Ridge Mountains and I think it'll speed up this slow burn just a touch!   
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I'm about to reply to all your lovely comments from last week now <3

Chapter 12 

 

_ You can run on for a long time _ __   
_ Run on for a long time _ __   
_ Run on for a long time _ __   
_ Sooner or later God'll cut you down _ _   
_ __ Sooner or later God'll cut you down

-Johnny Cash,  _ God’s Gonna Cut You Down _

“What were you thinking bringing a civilian with you!?”    


“He not a civilian, Jack. He’s Yakuza.” There’s a growl and the man sighs, “Right, yeah, ex-Yakuza, excuse me.”

“These are the types of casualties that I told you to  _ avoid _ .” 

“He doesn’t have any family and Jesse’s just about the only person that knows him. It’s no big deal.”    


“You love saying that don’t you, Gabe? ‘No big deal’. It’s  _ never _ a big deal but I have to clean it up, and this time there’s some real clean up because McCree  _ tore three people apart.” _

There’s an annoyed huff and the man sounds like he moves, turning to look at Jesse, “What the fuck is wrong with you? I thought you had it under control! You are thirty-seven years-old and yet you  _ still-!  _ You tore them apart and now you’re still here as a wolf. Shift back and talk to me right now, Jesse McCree.” 

“Leave him alone, Jack. He hasn’t shifted back since and I doubt you being a dick is gonna change that.” 

“... could you come talk to me outside in the hall? In  _ private?”  _ Jack hisses and there’s a sigh and the departure of footsteps out the door. 

When the door closes Hanzo lets his eyes drift open and takes in his surroundings. A private room in a hospital is where he finds himself. He can barely move but he groggily turns his head. To his right, curled up on a chair and looking quite squished, is Jesse. Their eyes meet and the wolf gasps, jumping (falling) out of his chair and running to the side of Hanzo’s bed, getting his front paws up on the side of it. 

Hanzo sees the metal arm, shifted into that of a canine’s and smiles, raising his hand to pet at the wolf’s face.

“What is this I hear about you staying shifted?” Hanzo croaks, voice rough. He coughs, clearing his throat and trying to rid himself of the dryness. Jesse jumps down, moving over to a tray table on wheels that he awkwardly nudges in Hanzo’s direction until he is able to reach the cup on it.

“Thank you.” Hanzo says, downing the cup of water and resting it back on the table. He watches as McCree pushes it away again and smiles, “I am so happy to see that you are okay. I was worried.” 

Jesse huffs at that, moving back to Hanzo’s bed and putting his front paws up again to get close. Hanzo, with a pained grunt as he slides to the side, pats the space next to himself on the hospital bed, “Come here.” 

Jesse doesn’t have to be told twice and gently gets up, curling his body against Hanzo who pets his head reassuringly, “I am okay. I’m okay, Jesse.” He whispers, hears Jesse whimper again.

“I’m glad I did it. I do not want you feeling guilty for my actions. I know you would have  done the same for me. I did not even  _ think _ . He said he would shoot you and I moved, knowing that he would. You can tell when a man is bluffing and he is not…”    


Hanzo feels something wet against his cheek and reaches up, feeling the spot where McCree had licked him and blushes, “You-” He swallows, looking the wolf in the eyes, “-I am happy to see you too.” He murmurs, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together for a moment. Then Hanzo’s eyes begin to shut and he lays back sleepily, fingers still in McCree’s fur. The softness under his fingertips helps to lull Hanzo back to sleep and he continues to rest, knowing that he has someone to watch over him who was unlikely to leave his side. 

 

\----

 

When Hanzo wakes again there is a different figure at his side with an arm resting gently over his chest and a beard tickling his shoulder. Hanzo blinks and peers down, seeing Jesse resting against his side peacefully and nude. Thankfully the thin blanket is pulled up over their waists to allow them some decency. 

As he adjusts, Hanzo watches McCree’s eyes flick up to him and they both pause, just watching each other for a moment. 

“You are not a wolf anymore.” He points out and McCree smiles, just a bit.    


“Yeah, well I was so fuckin’ worried about you I couldn’t shift back.” He says and Hanzo swallows. 

“... I do not regret it.” 

“I know you don’t. Of course you don’t you fuckin’-” Jesse takes a deep breath, “Ya can’t do that to me, Darlin’. Don’t know what I’d do if Ana hadn’t gotten ya stable.”    


“You would be fine, completely unharmed while those men lay dead.” Hanzo insists and McCree shakes his head. 

“But you’d be dead too!” McCree sits up, frustrated, “I told you I wasn’ alone because I got you, Hanzo. If you weren’t on the mountain I’d really be by myself and I don’t want that.” 

“You’d have Gabriel and Ana.” Hanzo argues, “ Americano and Blondie. You have-”    


McCree takes Hanzo’s face between his palms, looks the man right in the eyes, “It ain’t the same, nothin’s been the same since you showed up. Havin’ you up there has been the  _ best _ thing that coulda’ happened to me Hanzo and I ain’t gonna lose you.” 

Hanzo opens his mouth to speak, closes it, opens it again and says softly, “ I am not worth such words. You are mistaken in your feelings.” 

“I’m mistaken in my- Hanzo.” McCree huffs, pressing their foreheads together and squeezing his eyes shut. Hanzo watches a volley of emotions pass over the man’s face from where he hovers above him, “I ain’t never been more sure of anythin’, don’t try to convince me otherwise.” 

McCree opens his eyes and Hanzo, under McCree’s scrutiny, is suddenly aware of how close they are and the state of dress they’re both in. He swallows, eyes lowering to McCree’s furry chest and stopping himself from going any lower beneath the blanket.

“Jesse-” 

“Of  _ course _ you shifted back the second he wakes up you fucking- Get off of him, McCree, he’s got a bullet wound for fuck’s sake.” Reyes snaps and McCree rolls his eyes and lazily flips over, laying back down against Hanzo’s side. 

“Quit looking so smug.” Reyes says, dropping down into the chair next to the bed, “Jack’s gonna be here any second and he’s gonna tear you a-” 

“It’s cute that you tried to warn him.” Jack says, entering the room with a clipboard in hand, “Listen up, all three of you. The warehouse fire has been blamed solely on Deadlock with all the men having died inside due to the fire in the warehouse they were illegally squatting in. As for the rest of Deadlock, you don’t need to worry anymore the FBI raided their base in Sante Fe and killed their leader. Not a single one of you, including Ana, was at the scene. Mr. Shimada, your gunshot wound was due to increased gang activity in the area. You were an innocent bystander and an anonymous donor has paid for all of your medical expenses.” 

“I could have paid for them myself.” Hanzo grunts, easing himself in to a sitting position while McCree hurriedly moves to help him, supporting his back with a hand. 

“Easy there, Han…” 

“I am aware as we have looked into your finances. Consider this a bribe - or an incentive - to separate yourself from Reyes and McCree so that you no longer get injured due to their foolishness.” 

“Now you just wait here a minute-!”    


“Enough.” Jack snaps, “Not only have you told another person about werewolves but you endangered his life. Ex-Yakuza or not you know my stance on involving outsiders unnecessarily and I believe it is in Mr.Shimada’s best interest to-” 

“I grow tired of listening to your beliefs.” Hanzo says, leaning against McCree’s side for support as he struggles to stay seated upright, “You try to punish them while framing me as a victim, but I am no such thing. My hands are not clean. I would throw myself in front of Jesse a hundred times over if it meant he would live.” He coughs, feeling McCree rub his back soothingly, “I will not leave Jesse to be alone. You may take your money back and allow me to pay for my healthcare.” 

Hanzo watches the expressions shift over Reyes’ and Morrison’s faces. Reyes actually looks impressed while Morrison shifts between annoyed, enraged, and resigned. He must settle on resigned because he sighs and leaves the room. Reyes gives them a thumbs up before following Jack out. 

Hanzo, exhausted, falls back against the bed and grunts in pain.

McCree strokes a hand over Hanzo’s hair, brushing it out of his face, “You alright?” 

“Mmm… Jack Morrison is an asshole.” 

“Right!? Shit, damn, can’t believe he came in ‘ere and stressed ya out like that. Shoulda just left ya alone. Always stickin’ his nose where it don’t belong.” McCree huffs, pulls the blanket back up over them, “You stood with me, tho’. You told him you’d stay so I wouldn’t be alone. How’d I get so lucky to have someone like you standin’ up for me?” 

“I promised you that if we both survived we would spend time on us. I was looking forward to it too much to leave so soon even if I believe you’d be fine without me.” 

“That’s right! You said if we both survived we’d, you know, look into us a little bit more. That still on the table?” McCree asks hopefully, and Hanzo can swear he almost sees McCree’s tail wagging.

Laughing, Hanzo nods and pulls McCree closer so the man can rest his head on his shoulder again, “Yes, Jesse. It most certainly is.” 

 

\----

 

Gabriel had eventually brought McCree clothing and the cowboy - when he wasn’t curled up against Hanzo - had taken to resting in the chair beside his bed. Despite Hanzo’s insistence that Jesse could leave, go home, maybe even shower since they were at a place with running water, Jesse was glued to his side. Even as the cowboy grew more irritable as the days passed in the hospital.    


Hanzo watched him now from his place in bed. McCree was reclined in his chair and his hat was pulled low over his face, an unlit cigarillo hanging between his lips. Occasionally he’d grunt, adjust his sitting position and grunt again. Hanzo, who had been trying to sleep before McCree had become restless, sighs loudly.    


“Will you tell me what is on your mind? Reyes assured us Deadlock will not return. The doctor said I may leave the hospital in a few days. There is a smoking area out on the fire escape. What else could possibly be bothering you?” Hanzo is irritable as well but to be fair he had been shot.    


McCree tilts his head up just enough to see Hanzo under the rim of his hat, “I don’ mean to disturb ya. Just a lil’ uncomfortable.” 

“I told you to shower.” Hanzo reminds and Jesse chuckles, sitting up to his full height.    


“S’not about the shower, silly. Jus’ bein’ in town for this long is makin’ me a lil’ twitchy. I can go if I’m botherin’ ya?” McCree offers and Hazno understands.    


It was what he had noticed his first night in his cabin. At first he had been nervous to be so isolated but then he had listened and heard  _ nothing _ . It was quiet, the only sounds natural, beautiful, relaxing. When he took a moment to listen to the sounds of the hospital Hanzo hears the beeping of machinery, the crying of babies, and the rushing of nurses. He can’t imagine how this sounds to Jesse, who he expects hears much better than the average human.    


“I’m sorry.” Hanzo murmurs, reaching out with a grunt to lay a hand on McCree’s knee, “I appreciate that you are staying with me even though you would much rather be on your mountain.” 

“Ya know the feelin’ of belongin’ a place can give ya? I get that from the mountains. When I came ‘ere with Gabe, Ana found my place in the mountain for me I just  _ knew _ . I feel at home with the trees and the animals and- I don’t mean to be cranky ‘round ya and I know it ain’t far away. Just really can’t wait to be back there, ‘specially since I know you’ll be with me.”    


“Do I add to that feeling of belonging?” Hanzo wonders, a slight flush rising over his cheeks.    


McCree chuckles and hides his face back under his hat because he’s blushing too, a grin spreading over his lips, “I don’t think I could stand bein’ down ‘ere if it weren’t for you, Darlin’. Yer the only thing better than the mountain.”    


Hanzo’s heart swells and he thinks he could be happy anywhere as long as McCree was at his side. It only makes him more impatient as he waits for his discharge. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is released from the hospital and he's grateful to have someone like Jesse to look after him. The two are finally about to have a break with secrets no longer harbored and enjoy one another's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter of this fic. It is really full of the character interactions that I enjoy writing. I'm so excited we're finally here and you are all about to read Chapter 13. It has a very special place in my heart! THank you so much for your guy's continued support.

Chapter 13   
  


_ I'm as sad as the willow _ __  
__ That weeps in the valley  
_ Since you've gone  
_ __ Since you've gone from my arms

__ I'm as sad as the cold wind  
_ That writhes in the treetops  
_ __ I'll be lonesome until you return

__ Come back, come back  
_ Come back to the valley  
_ __ Come back to this poor cowboy's arms

-Marty Robbins,  _ In The Valley  _  
  


“Yasushi, are ya gonna… no? No, you ain’t movin’? Course you ain’t movin’ you missed your papa, but you know what? I’d  _ really _ like to sit by ‘im? Did you just  _ growl at me _ ? Don’t make me put you in time out, young lady.” McCree scolds, trying to no avail to push Yasushi off the bed. She’s taken the spot right next to Hanzo and has refused to move since they arrived back to McCree’s this morning.

Hanzo had been kept in the hospital for six days before being discharged and the Akita was almost inconsolable when she was reunited with him. She had ran out of Ana’s just screaming and barreled into Hanzo’s legs. It had hurt, because he can barely walk, but Hanzo wasn’t about to chastise her for it. Now at McCree’s Hanzo has been comfortably moved into the guest room to be looked after - babied - by McCree and Yasushi is a constant at his side. 

“Perhaps moving her to the end of the bed instead of pushing her off completely would be a fair compromise?” Hanzo suggests. Both of his companions turn to stare at him, unimpressed. 

“Really, Han? Then she’ll be at the end and I can’t stretch my feet out or adjust the covers how I want.” McCree argues and Hanzo smirks. 

“You know you could go in your own bed.” 

McCree licks his lips, “Oh, right… I didn’ mean to intrude. Just, in the hospital I laid with ya a lot and I thought maybe you wouldn’t mind me doin’ that here too. I shoulda’ asked first. I’ll leave ya alon-” 

Hanzo rolls his eyes, “Yasushi. End of the bed by my feet. Now.” He instructs and the Akita grumbles and moves, curling herself up down there, “Now climb in before I change my mind.”    


“Don't’ gotta tell me twice!” McCree says, dropping his jeans to the floor and climbing into bed in his t-shirt and underwear. He’s very careful of Hanzo’s side as he moves toward him, lays an arm over him in the area that’s uninjured, “Real glad yer finally outta the hospital, Han. Hated how it smelled.” He wrinkled his nose, “Plus now yer back here and I get to baby ya until yer healthy again!” 

“I do appreciate your willingness to help me. It would be a very complicated winter if I was forced to look after myself.” He was barely able to lift his arms and the most he could carry was a glass of water before discomfort settled in. 

“Hell, I would never leave you on yer own like that! Plus you know how much I want ya here.” McCree murmurs, nuzzling his nose into Hanzo’s neck and breathing. 

It was one of the things that Hanzo noticed McCree doing a lot, breathing near his neck, smelling him. Now that they’re home, and outside of Reyes and Morrison’s prying eyes, he doesn't mind asking. 

“You keep doing that… is it a wolf thing?”

“Huh?” McCree blinks, looking up at Hanzo’s face, “Oh! Shit, heh, yeah. Scentin’, cause I like the way you smell. I can smell like forty times better than a regular human so it’s real nice.” He hums, putting his face back down against Hanzo’s skin. 

“Even when I’ve been living in the woods and have not showered in days?” Hanzo says, suddenly self-conscious. 

“Oh, that’s the best! Don’t worry, Darlin’, ‘m not grossed out by ya. Not ever.” McCree chuckles. 

“What else do you notice more than a regular human?” Hanzo asks and McCree seems to think about it for a bit. 

“I see real good, that’s why ‘m such a good shot. Not that I wasn’t before but it helps. I hear things too, which is why I always knew when you were ‘round the house.” He smirks and Hanzo flushes. 

“I should be scolding you for following me but I will let it go this time.” 

McCree chuckles, “It really don’t weird you out?” 

“I feel as though I have answered this question for you everyday. You do not make me uncomfortable, McCree, I promise you. If anything this adds to your charm.”

“My charm, huh? Are you charmed by me, Darlin’?” McCree props himself up on one arm and winks. Hanzo rolls his eyes, reaching over to flick McCree in the nose. 

“Perhaps charming is not the word. I believe I should use insufferable instead.” Hanzo teased. 

“Yer awful lucky I gotta be extra nice to ya cause yer hurt.” McCree grumbles and settles back down with a yawn, “If I fall asleep will that bother you? Finally bein’ home is makin’ me extra sleepy.” 

“I will not say no to sleep. I admit I am comforted by being here as well.” Hanzo murmurs, resting his cheek against the top of McCree’s head. 

“Makes me real happy to hear that. You wake me if you need anythin’.” 

“Of course, Jesse.” 

“And if yer hurtin’ wake me up right away cause there’s still a chance you can get an infection and we’ll have to redress yer wound.” 

“Yes, Jesse.” 

“And-”   


“Jesse.” 

“What is it, Han?”    


“Please go to sleep.” 

McCree chuckles and closes his eyes, “Of course, Darlin’.” 

 

\----

“Who’s a good girl? You are, yes you are Blondie, yer the cutest lil’ thing.” McCree coos as he rubs her belly with one hand and carefully stretches out her leg with the other. 

Hanzo is watching from his perch on the couch, a soft smile on his face, “She loves you.” He says and McCree grins. 

“Hell, she better. You know I lied ‘bout how I found her? Sorta kinda.” 

“You mean that farmers in Tennessee are not truly unkind people?” 

“Oh, that part is  _ extremely  _ true. Sometimes when I’m feelin’ a little brave I run around the base of the mountains as a wolf just to see what I can find. Found her comin’ from a farm absolutely dehydrated, emaciated, walkin’ on a broken leg. Right there where anyone could see me I shifted back to a human, naked as the day I was born, and carried her up the mountain to my house. Was slow goin’ and she was in a lot of pain but I set the leg and healed her up. Already had Americano by then, just cause I was lonely without a companion.” McCree glances over to Americano who is sitting very close by as his friend gets her legged stretched. 

“I went back to the farm and gave those guys a  _ real _ stern talkin’ to ‘cause it turns out one of the sheep broke’r leg and they decided to just toss her out in the woods and let the wolves deal with her. Well the wolves sure did deal with her, they gave her a family, and they gave those assholes a mighty nice scare when they found their chickens missin’ and feathers everywhere.” 

“You didn’t-” Hanzo gasps and McCree grins. 

“Nah! How’d you think I got my chickens? Stole’em from those douchebags and if it wouldn’t have been so obvious I woulda took all there sheep too!” He snickers, letting Blondie go so she can stand up. Then, just for fun, he pulls Americano closer and gives the boy a little massage, kissing his ears and face affectionately. 

“... I found Yasushi at a very trying time in my life.” Hanzo admits and McCree looks up at him, silently asking him to continue. 

Hanzo licks his lips, wondering if he can truly admit everything in his past to McCree. 

“It is something I am not proud of.” Hanzo starts, staring up at the ceiling above him, “Being in the Yakuza is difficult. There are many expectations for you… including an extreme loyalty to your family. My brother-” Hanzo chokes on the word a bit and feels McCree’s hand touch his arm, “-my brother loved life. He had no desire to harm people and join the family legacy. He wanted to live as he saw fit, completely free from the expectations of others. 

I told you how my mother passed when I was young and my father followed her in my late-twenties. This meant our uncles were in charge as I was not deemed fit to rule yet. They were more strict, liked to punish us for our missteps where our father would have overlooked them. It was not long before Genji was deemed to be a hindrance on our operations and they asked me to dispose of him.” 

“... did they really ask you to do that?”  
“Yes. They demanded I kill him and I refused. Instead I begged Genji to flee before I would have to. So I cast my brother from the only home he had ever known without anyone or anything.”

“That’s why they hurt yer leg, cause ya didn’t do what was asked of you. Oh Hanzo.” McCree shakes his head, clutching Hanzo’s hands tightly.   


“Yes, exactly. For three more years I continued to live under them, and then - as though some deity were watching over me - I found Yasushi.” Hanzo smiles at the pup who was laying by his feet on the sofa, “She was just a puppy in a dumpster and I was shocked at how cruel people could be. I knew I could not take her home, it would be frowned upon, used against me. I hid her at a safehouse I used in emergencies. Everyday I went to check on her and my heart ached I could not spend every moment with her. Then my uncle found out about her and I knew in that moment I had no other choice… it was five years after I banished my brother, and two years of keeping Yasushi in hiding, and I knew it was no longer my home.” 

“... so when I found ya in the woods huntin’ that deer?”    


“It was barely two months since I had escaped my abusive family and begun to live on my own.”  Hanzo confirms, suddenly feeling himself engulfed in a strong but careful hug. 

“Oh Darlin’ thank you for lettin’ me be yer friend. No wonder you an’ Yasushi were so worried about me!”    


“I do think her hesitation was the fact you were a  _ werewolf _ .” Hanzo reminds, returning the hug as Jesse laughs. 

“Still, ‘m gonna make you happy, Hanzo. Ain’t nobody gonna hurt you out here. God I can’t believe I asked ya ‘bout yer legs then Gabe made you talk about leavin’ the Yakuza and it was somethin’ this personal to ya. I’m real sorry, Darlin’. Makes a lot more sense now.” 

Hanzo closes his eyes and allows himself to bask in McCree’s warmth, “There is nothing to apologize for. Thank you for making me feel so welcome when I was alone.” 

McCree just holds him a little bit tighter and Hanzo understands. They need each other so neither of them is alone. 

 

\----

 

The days are lazy and with winter upon them - and Hanzo injured - the two men spend most of their time inside. It bothers Hanzo that he is not able to help McCree with chores like chopping firewood, tending to the animals, and cooking. It makes him feel like freeloader, no matter how often McCree attempts to assure him that he’s not being a freeloader as he’s hurt and he needs time to heal. 

Hanzo does begin to heal and after the first month he’s able to move around without assistance. This includes bending over and lifting slightly heavier objects. It drives McCree crazy, especially when he catches Hanzo bringing in firewood one stick at a time. 

Hanzo liked to complain about how McCree babied him but at the same time he was endlessly grateful for McCree’s commitment to him. Jesse would clean his wound and redress it every morning and night, delicately working around Hanzo’s sore body. He’d remind Hanzo to take his medication, cook him meals, and offer comfort that Hanzo hadn’t realized he needed. 

They haven’t actually talked about what they are but since being in the hospital McCree sought to explore their relationship with affectionate gestures and touch. It was rare that McCree was not touching Hanzo in some way, from a hand on his thigh to delicately pulling his hair into a ponytail. Hanzo was more hesitant with his touch but he did reciprocate with gentle touches to Jesse’s face and hair, and the occasional tangle of their fingers together before they fell asleep. 

Whatever it was it only grew as Hanzo healed and was more easily able to move. 

“Gonna miss changin’ yer bandages and babying ya.” McCree pouts, watching as Hanzo does simple stretches on the floor to work out his tight muscles, “Look at ya! Hasn’t even been two months and yer back to being a real athlete. Never seen a bullet wound close up so fast! Well that’s a lie, Gabe’s healed in less than a week.”

“I would hardly say that I am an athlete.” Hanzo grunts, finishing a sit up and rising to his feet. He walks toward Jesse and stands in between his legs, smiling down at him. He takes McCree’s hand and gently rests it against his side where the skin is healed and only a puckered scar remains, “You’re still able to touch me here and look after me, I’m just going to be more stubborn about it.” 

Jesse smirks and runs his fingertip over the scar through Hanzo’s shirt, “I’ll just have to be more aggressive.” He says, raising his other hand and sliding them both up Hanzo’s sides.

“I look forward to it.” Hanzo says, shuddering slightly as McCree’s hands roam his sides, “I suppose this means I will be able to return to my home soon.” He says softly and McCree’s hands freeze. 

“... Did you wanna go back home?” Jesse asks. He’s avoiding looking up at Hanzo, his gaze unfocused. 

“No. I just thought that was the agreement and I did not want to take advantage of your hospitality.” 

“You did a lot of real good work on yer homestead and I don’t wanna take that away from ya if you wanna go back. That’d be rude of me, but I’m still worried about ya and I’m  _ really _ enjoyin’ yer company. Stay the rest of the winter? I’d be thinkin’ about ya non-stop if the snow kept me away and I’d never forgive myself if somethin’ happened.” 

“Is that a long-winded way of asking me to stay here with you?” Hanzo whispers and McCree smirks, leaning forward to bump his forehead against Hanzo’s belly. 

“Please stay? At least for winter.” 

“I will stay, Jesse. At least for winter.” Hanzo couldn’t refuse and knows he made the right decision especially when Jesse looks up at him. 

Jesse looks up at Hanzo like the man has single handedly put the sun in the sky for him.

“I’m about to hug you so hard but please tell me if it hurts you.” McCree grins, rising to his feet and engulfing Hanzo in his embrace. It doesn’t hurt because McCree is endlessly gentle with Hanzo despite his enthusiasm.

“You know I have enjoyed our time together as well, correct?”    


“Yeah, well.” McCree pulls back just a touch, enough to shrug, “Sometimes a man has doubts.” He admits and Hanzo gently reaches up to cup his cheek with a palm. 

“Although we have not named this feeling do not doubt I am invested in this.” 

Hanzo licks his lips as he watches McCree turn his head and he feels the delicate press of lips to the inside of his palm. 

“Oh Darlin’, I am all in.” McCree murmurs, beard slightly tickling Hanzo’s skin. Hanzo lets out a breath and leans up, just a bit on his toes.

“Jesse, -” Hanzo swallows, moving his hand from McCree’s lips to his cheek, “- tell me this isn’t cabin fever.” he breathes and McCree chuckles. 

“If it is I’m never leavin’ here again.” 

Hanzo lets Jesse know he agrees by closing the distance between them. 

 

\----

 

“Hey Han’?” McCree asks, batting his eyelashes at Hanzo who is spreading feed for the chickens. 

Hanzo turns toward McCree and asks cautiously, “Yes, Jesse?” The snow had melted a 

few days prior and with no more on the horizon it seemed spring fever had taken a hold of Jesse. The werewolf was subject to restlessness in all circumstances it seemed and Hanzo just wondered what was next. 

“I figured, maybe, possibly, we could take a lil’ tour out to the valley?” 

Hanzo’s caution is replaced with giddiness and he rests the feed bucket down to allow the chickens to have free game, “Are you asking me on a date?” He asks and gets the best answer when Jesse blushes and hides his face behind his hat. 

“Yeah well, aren’t I allowed to ask my Darlin’ out on a date when it’s such a nice day?”    


It was a nice day, Hanzo could agree, so he nods and steps out of the chicken coop, “I will make tea. You get the blankets, but not the ones on the bed I don’t want to have to wash them. The extra one is in the closet.” 

“You got it, Darlin’! I’m thinkin’ we leave the pups here too, so it’s just us for a bit. That okay?” 

Hanzo takes a moment to imagine just him and Jesse having an evening completely by themselves out near the valley. It would be too cold for fireflies but Hanzo can picture the stars in his mind already, and how they would lay back on the blanket and stare up at them. Perhaps they’d hold hands, bury close under the blankets and -

Jesse clears his throat and Hanzo startles, realizing he’d been drifting off, especially when he catches McCree smirking. 

“What’cha thinkin’ about?” 

Hanzo flushes and stomps off toward the house, “None of your concern! Get the  blanket!”    


“Heh, will do Darlin’!” 

Once Hanzo gets over the embarrassment of his moment of distraction, and McCree decides to stop teasing him, the two make their way through the woods toward the small valley. McCree is clearly loving the spring because he’s pointing out everything that’s new. 

“Look at that flower! -  Oh shit those’re deer tracks! - And if you look right there in the underbrush that’s a lil’ rabbit den.” 

“I feel bad that my injury and presence kept you inside throughout the winter. I did not realize you were so anxious to get out into the wilderness again.” Hanzo apologizes and looks down as he feels a metal hand hold his own. 

“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout that. I liked every moment I had with ya this winter!” McCree assures, swinging their arms back and forth happily. “Been the best winter I’ve had, didn’t realize how much I’d benefit from a little company.” 

“It was more enjoyable than my last, even with the gunshot.” Hanzo teased and McCree laughs, pulling him along as they reach the peak of the valley. The werewolf pulls out the blanket he’d shoved into his backpack and lays it out. 

“Taadaa! Sit with me, Darlin’?” He asks and Hanzo rolls his eyes and seats himself on the blanket. 

Hanzo takes a moment to open his thermos of tea and offers it to Jesse as the man sits down beside him. Hanzo watches as Jesse takes ahold of the bottle and carefully sips at the warm tea, a few droplets spilling over his beard. Hanzo finds himself reaching over and wiping them away with a thumb, continuing even as McCree pauses and looks down at his hand. 

“Am I makin’ a mess of myself?” 

“Do not worry. I have it covered.” Hanzo assures while he indulges in running his hand over Jesse’s beard.

Jesse closes his eyes and Hanzo listens as a deep rumble of contentedness sounds in his  chest. Chuckling, Hanzo continues the movement for awhile longer before pulling his hand back and taking the thermos along with it to have a drink of his own. It was still chilly in the early spring and Hanzo feels a shiver run through his body even with the warm drink. That’s when he feels a serape and a warm arm wrap around his body. Hanzo puts the thermos down and lets himself be pulled against Jesse. 

It doesn’t take very long for Hanzo’s daydream to become a reality and he finds himself laid down against Jesse’s chest, staring up at the sky. Dusk was slowly fading into night and he could see the beginning of lights twinkling in the sky. 

“I do not know any constellations.” Hanzo admits and he can practically feel McCree vibrate in excitement. 

“Well aren’t you in for a treat. Two’a my favourite constellations are up in the sky right now. First is Canis Major and the second is Canis Minor. They’re dogs, obviously. See the triangle of stars startin’ to show right there? That’s the big dog’s head. Can’t see the lil’ one yet, he’s just two stars that make a line. I’ll point ‘im out when I see ‘im.” McCree assures and Hanzo waits patiently for the sky to darken so he can follow up on his promise. 

It takes long enough that Hanzo finds himself beginning to doze against McCree’s side, enjoying the warmth the man radiated. He knows that McCree will gently wake him when it gets too late and they have to go home. 

His wake up is not gentle. Hanzo feels himself pushed against the ground, a figure above his body. Hanzo struggles against it, attempting to throw his attacker off. 

“Easy, easy, Hanzo, it’s me _. _ ” McCree hisses and Hanzo freezes. 

“McCree-?”    


“We’re being watched.” Jesse whispers and Hanzo can see just enough in the dark to tell that McCree is staring off into the woods, trying to find their pursuer. 

For a moment all that can be heard is the breathing of the two men and the air rustling in the trees. Hanzo is about to ask McCree is he is hearing things when he feels the impact.

Something, or someone, barrels into the two of them, sending them sprawling across the grass. Hanzo scrambles, trying to get to his feet and see where Jesse has landed in the darkness. He doesn’t need to look far because their assailant has McCree pinned to the ground only a few feet away. 

“You think it is funny to gain his trust before you kill him? You will not be laughing when I slit your throat,  _ dog _ .” 

It has been six years since Hanzo had heard that voice but he would recognize it no matter how much time had passed.   


“Genji, stop!” He shouts, and the man freezes, a blade held above his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so crazy to me re-reading this work that I wrote over a year ago and how my style and my way of writing Jesse's speech has changed! I can't wait to show you my improvement ( I believe ) In my McHanzo Big Bang fic set to come out in April!


	14. chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's confronted by a figure of his past he never expected to see again. It does not come bearing good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are really starting to wind down and it's making me sad! Only three updates left for Blue Ridge Mountains. I have some amazing projects in the works for this spring and then hopefully another in late fall/early winter so don't go too far!

Chapter 14   
  


_ So no one gets worried, no _ __  
__  
_ But, Sean, don't get callous, _ __  
_ I'm sure it'll be fine _ __  
_ I love you, I love you, _ _  
_ __ Oh brother of mine[...]

-Fleet Foxes,  _ Blue Ridge Mountains _

“Hanzo, do not try to stop something you do not understand.” Genji insists, “This man was sent by the Shimada. He is not human.”    


“I know that, Genji. However, I believe you are mistaken. I moved here over a year ago and McCree was already living here. He was not sent by anyone.” Hanzo insists, waiting with bated breath to see what Genji decides. His eyes are only on McCree who is just laying on the ground and watching the scene unfold emotionlessly.    


“A year… oh.” Genji hops off of McCree and sheaths his blade, “It is my mistake then. The Shimada have only known your location for two months. He could not be their mercenary. What are the odds you find yourself entangled with a shifter all by yourself? Apologies, wolfman. ” He says, not seeming too concerned that he’d threatened to kill McCree seconds ago.   


“Now, I don’t really appreciate another shifter comin’ into my territory and holdin’ a knife to my throat.” McCree growls as he rises to his feet, patting the grass and dirt off his clothing, “But he called ya Genji, which means yer his brother so I’ll make an exception this one time. Try it again and I’ll kick yer ass _.”  _   


“This does not concern you,  _ mutt _ .”    


“Oh, I’m pretty sure it does,  _ lizardbreath. _ ”   


“Please-” Hanzo interrupts, “- stop talking. Both of you. Now.” He instructs and the men quiet, both turning to look at Hanzo.    


Hanzo, confronted with his brother, is having a hard time handling the situation. It didn’t help that new information keeps piling itself on, making Hanzo’s head spin. Eventually he works out what he wants to ask,    


“If our family really was trying to kill me why would you try to stop them?”    


“Why would I-? Oh lord.” Genji rolls his eyes, “Hanzo, do you really think I’m upset at you for making me leave home? You saved my life and gave me a chance to be happy.” He insists, approaching his brother and laying his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders.    


“Gave you a chance to become a shifter, apparently.” McCree snorts and Genji smirks.    


“That did happen.” He confirms, and Hanzo watches as a series of green scales begin to cover Genji’s face and his pupils compress into slits, “Those stories mother told us about dragons were not so false. It’s no wonder father was so again them.”    


Hanzo stares for a moment before reaching up and running his fingers along the scales, feeling the hardness of them. “I am so sorry, Genji.” He breathes, feeling his chest become tight.   


“Don’t.” Genji insists, letting the scales fade and his eyes return to normal, “I have come to terms with what I am. I have had time to learn, adjust, and met wonderful people because of it. Who else can say they are a real dragon? I think it’s cool!” He grins cheekily and Hanzo cannot help but laugh. It seems while Genji has changed physically he had not really changed at all. Hanzo feels himself get wrapped up in a hug and returns it, clutching to his brother tightly.    


“Had I known you left I would have looked you up sooner.” Genji murmurs against his shoulder, “I am so  _ proud _ of you, brother. I knew you would leave eventually, but it takes a lot of courage and strength. I am glad that you found it.”    


Hanzo feels tears welling up in his eyes and lets them fall over the dark jacket that Genji is wearing, “I do not deserve praise from you.” He insists and Genji doesn’t argue, just holds him a little bit longer. Eventually Genji pulls away and turns to look at McCree.    


“I apologize for my rudeness, sincerely this time. Thank you for being a friend to my brother.” Genji looks like he’s sniffing the air and nods, a small grin on his lips, “For being _ more _ than a friend to him.”   


“Hey, I don’t blame ya. Seems like there’s a lot going on. How about we head back to my place and you can tell us all about it?” McCree suggests, taking the blanket and covering Hanzo’s shoulders with it.    


Hanzo looks grateful for the extra warmth and nods, “I agree, it sounds like I may be in danger this time.”    
  


\----

 

“You are telling me that the mercenaries our family would hire were dragons, and they were sent to kill you and accidentally changed you?” Hanzo asks, refilling his glass with moonshine.    


“I’m just impressed you were able to kill  _ three shifters _ .” McCree whistles and clunks his glass against Genji’s.    


“It was a close call and I was very confused by the scaley men attacking me.” Genji chuckles, “The point of me telling you this is that I heard through my sources that our family found out your location and was sending similar men after you. I thought I could inform you about the supernatural, but it seems I was beat to it.”    


“I just do not understand how they could have found me. I have been completely off the grid.” Hanzo says, his brow furrowed.    


“Not completely.” McCree sighs, “Fuckin’ Jack probably put yer info into his FBI database. I got a feelin’ yer family can access that?”    


“Easily.” Genji confirms, “If any of your information was entered into that database that is how they found you. I suspect we have very little time before they arrive in the mountains. They would have been here sooner if it had not been winter.”    


“Winter’s long gone now so I think our time’s almost up.” McCree sighs, leaning back in his chair, “We better get ready for them to show up.”   


Genji taps the edge of his glass with a finger as he thinks, “I will stay with you, but I must let Zenyatta know I have made it here safely.”   


“Zenyatta?” Hanzo asks, “Is that one of the friends you were talking about?”    


“One of them.” Genji grins, “Zenyatta is a Shambali monk. He was integral in helping me understand my change and we are close companions. He is currently staying in town with a woman named….Amari?” Genji thinks and McCree snorts.    


“Always takin’ in strays. Did’ja wanna call ‘im and tell him yer alright?”    


“Can I?” Genji asks excitedly, “My cell phone stopped working as I climbed higher.”    


“Ana’s on speed dial. Just press one.” McCree says, tossing Genji the satellite phone.    


“Thank you.” Genji bows his head slightly and disappears into the spare room to talk to his friend.    


McCree and Hanzo sit in silence and this time it feels heavy, uncomfortable.    


“How’re you handlin’ this?”    


“I am relieved to know my brother has not hated me. I feel a bit stupid for believing that for so long. As for him being a dragon, well, if he is happy I suppose I cannot be upset with that?” Hanzo says and looks up as McCree walks over to him, coming to stand in front of him between his legs.    


“And what ‘bout yer family comin’ after ya?”    


Hanzo shrugs, resting his hands gently on McCree’s sides, “I suppose it is only fair that I have people pursuing me after you have.” He jokes, “In all seriousness I know we will defeat them. They cannot win.”   


McCree chuckles and leans over to press a gentle kiss on Hanzo’s forehead, “Damn right, Darlin’. You helped me so I’m gonna be right here with ya even when those dragons show up.” He makes finger guns and shoots them at Hanzo, “Bang bang!”    


Hanzo snorts, “I am glad I have such a brave man to protect me.”    


“Oh honey, there ain’t no one braver than Jesse McCree! Shit, if I wasn’t a recluse there’d definitely be songs written about me.”    


“You are not a recluse.” Hanzo rolls his eyes and rests his head against McCree soft middle, “This is a life worth fighting for.” He murmurs and feels hands stroking against his hair.    


“Sure as hell is, Hanzo. ‘Specially with you in it.” Jesse murmurs and Hanzo feels the same. Perhaps it would have been different to move out here and not have Jesse. Hanzo doesn’t want to think of the possibility and certainly doesn’t want to live it. 

“I will be alright. I have the legendary Jesse McCree, bravest man in the Blue Ridge Mountains on my side.” Hanzo says and laughs in delight as he feels himself picked up and hugged. Yes, they would be alright. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small moment of peace and reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO A VERY SPECIAL TREAT THIS WEEK. I have a wonderful partner that I'm working with for the McHanzo Big Bang (Check for that in April)   
> https://twitter.com/S0lkatt   
> https://bbee-can.tumblr.com/  
> We've been very excited about the Big Bang and he also started reading Blue Ridge Mountains and got excited about my new puppies and Hanzo's puppy and just sent me these so I HAD to post these with the chapter this week! Thank you so much Max. I really appreciate you and everything you do!

Chapter 15

_ For I have seen no joy, only danger _

_ I seen no joy, only strangers _

_ I seen no joy, seen no joy in this world _

_ Should you, choose to go, please be careful of _

_ Lonesome roads, men that travel them _

_ Will not know, will not know of your ways _

-James Vincent McMorrow,  _ Sparrow and the Wolf _

 

__

_ _

 

“I can’t believe you got a dog and hid it from the elders! Are you even my brother? Living in the woods, hunting for your food, shacking up with a cowboy! I love this new Hanzo. Please tell me he’s staying!” 

“We are not ‘shacking up’.” Hanzo huffs, watching from the sofa as Genji rubs Yasushi’s belly, “She likes you.”    


“I know you are trying to change the subject but of course she likes me. I am likeable. Lovable even. Just like Yasushi! I can’t believe I’m an uncle.” He sniffs, wiping a fake tear away.

Hanzo laughs softly, “Yes it seems so.” He lazily kicks the slippers he liked to wear around the cabin off his feet and grabs a blanket off the back of the sofa. Hanzo notices Genji staring at him and raises a brow.   


“You have two prosthetics.” 

Hanzo falters, looking down at his feet “Genji-”    


“Why do you have two!?” Genji gets up from the floor and walks over to Hanzo.   


“It does not matter.” Hanzo huffs, pulling the blanket over his feet, “Genji, pleas-”   


“ Did the elders do this!? Do not keep this from me, Hanzo!” Genji’s eyes are starting to glow and he yanks the blanket away from Hanzo easily with his strength. Hanzo swallows, looking away. 

“Yes. After you left it was my punishment for not killing you.” Hanzo states and watches as Genji turns and throws the nearest object against the wall. It’s a book that McCree has been reading and he watches it hit the wall and thump to the ground. 

The silence is heavy and Hanzo watches Genji’s shoulders rise and fall with his breath. 

“Genji-”   


“I am trying to calm down. Just give me a moment.” Genji grits. Hanzo understands because he watches as scales appear and disappear over Genji’s skin. Hanzo rises to his feet and wraps his arms around his brother from behind and says softly. 

“... it was worth it to know you’ve been living a happy life.” 

He feels Genji begin to shake and just holds him closer.    


“I wish you could have come with me.” Genji chokes and Hanzo shakes his head.    


“It was not my time. I was not prepared to leave, you said so yourself.”   


“Do you plan to continue living in the mountains?” Genji asks, turning around to face his brother. There’s tears in his eyes but his scales are receding.   


“Yes. It suits me nicely.” 

Genji sniffs and nods, “In Nepal, where Zenyatta’s temple is, we live in the mountains and I love it. It is a harder life but it is rewarding.” 

“I feel the same.” Hanzo says, reaching up and wiping tears off Genji’s cheeks, “That is enough, it is not worth crying over.”

“We’re gonna stop our family so we can have our lives. I promise.” Genji says with complete conviction and Hanzo knows they will. It was no wonder their family tried to separate them. They were always unstoppable together. 

 

\----

McCree feels eyes on him for the fourth time and lets out a low growl, the hand stroking Hanzo’s hair pausing, “If ya got somethin’ to say spit it out.”   


Genji was perched across the room in an armchair by the fire while McCree was propped up on the couch, Hanzo asleep with his head in his lap. He’d been stroking Hanzo’s hair until that moment and it had lulled the man down for a rest. They were all on edge with the idea of assassins arriving soon, and it didn’t help that McCree had an unfamiliar shifter sitting in his favourite armchair.    


McCree honestly liked the younger Shimada, who was louder and more brash than his brother. He brought a little more life to the homestead, but definitely more life to Hanzo. McCree knew that Hanzo was trying to play it cool but secretly he was ecstatic to have another chance with his brother. That made it worth it, dealing with the tension that would occasionally arise, but it didn’t mean McCree wouldn’t call Genji out on it.    


Genji fidgets, looking for the right words, and eventually shrugs, “You are not so bad, Jesse. I just-” Genji takes a breath, “Hanzo never let himself depend on anyone before. I wonder what it means that he trusts you so much.”    


“Dunno. What’s it mean that you call Zenyatta every night to make sure Ana’s treatin’ ‘im right?” McCree retorts, his hand resuming its gentle petting.    


Genji laughs softly, shaking his head, “I suppose you have a point, even if our situations are different. I just mean to say thank you. The fact that I am able to see him at peace and you are the cause it means the world to me. He needed you.”    


“Think I needed him too so it works out. Makes me a lil’ more social. Like look at this I already got two extra people and another dog in my house. That’s a new record.”    


Genji rolls his eyes and quietly slides his chair closer to the couch, “I am glad I could witness you and Hanzo’s personal growth. Now show me how to play that game with the pegs in the board so I may beat Hanzo when he wakes up.” 

“Hanzo had a lot a cribbage practice when he was laid up so I wouldn’t get so cocky.” McCree warns, already shuffling up a deck of cards. 

Genji scoffs and picks the green pegs for himself, “I will have you know I was runner up in the Ing Cup International Go tournament in twenty-sixteen. I can play your silly American game.”    


“Yer on! _ ”  _ There’s a stirring in his lap and both men freeze. Then laugh softly when Hanzo settles back down, “Yer on… quietly.” 

 

\----

 

“Alright  _ so, _ we both got claws n’ fangs but I grow fur and you grow scales.” 

“I can change the shape of my tongue and make my eyes glow.” 

“Can’t do the tongue thing. Not that I’d really want to.” McCree shudders imagining the forked tongue, “Can do the eye thing tho’!” He says and Hanzo watches as the two other men at the table suddenly have glowing eyes and frowns. 

“You are both showoffs. I thought we were playing cards, not having a supernatural talent show.” He says, putting his cards down and moving his peg on the cribbage board. 

“I’d win it if we were.” Genji says. 

“Why do you say that?”    


“Um, cause I can cover most of my body in scales?” Genji huffs, counting his cards and moving his peg. 

“Genji, you realize I can turn into an  _ actual _ wolf right?” McCree asks and Genji’s eyes go wide. He reaches over the table and grabs at McCree’s collar, pulling him closer. 

“I  _ demand _ you show me this instant, cowboy!” Genji says and McCree pries the dragon’s hands off him. 

“What? Can’t you become a real dragon?” 

Huffing, Genji leans back in his chair, “No. Zenyatta and I found that many dragon shifters  _ never _ manage to manifest as a full dragon. They must complete some sort of great hardship to unlock that ability.” 

“I will admit I was wondering how you could kill a few actual dragons.” Hanzo muses and Genji laughs. 

“We have increased physical strength and senses so it was still a challenge. I have yet to see a true dragon and I wonder how large it would be.” 

“Maybe you’ll find out one day, Genji. Never know.” McCree smiles, finally counting his cards and moving his peg into the final hole, “I win! Pay up, suckers!” 

The brothers grumble and each hand McCree five from their pockets. 

“He cheats, Hanzo. You are dating a hustler. He teaches us a game but does not tell all the secrets.” Genji accuses and Hanzo rolls his eyes. 

“You are the one who agreed to bet him.” Hanzo hums. 

“So did you! Why are you not angry!? I bet he’s giving you a cut of his winnings!” Genji accuses and Hanzo just laughs, watching as Genji turns on McCree to chew him out again.    


Hanzo realizes suddenly that he has the two most important people in his life together in one room and a warm feeling wells up in his chest. He never believed he would find love, and he certainly never thought he’d have his brother back. His family could attempt to kill him, destroy his life, but when it was these men he was fighting for Hanzo would not lose. There was too much on the line now.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Max/Bee   
> https://twitter.com/S0lkatt   
> https://bbee-can.tumblr.com/  
> and Me!   
> https://kceerae.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/KCeeRae


	16. chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo must overcome his doubt and feelings of self-worth to save what is most important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They don't know I'm posting these here I don't think but a few more sweet pieces of artwork by https://twitter.com/S0lkatt   
> https://bbee-can.tumblr.com/  
> Thank you for keeping me motivated! I promise I'm writing you something nice today <3

Chapter 16

_ The Devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat _ __   
_ And he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet _ __   
_ Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back _ __   
_ If you ever want to try again, _ __   
_ I done told you once, you son of a bitch, _ _   
_ __ I'm the best there's ever been"

-The Charlie Daniels Band,  _ The Devil Went Down to Georgia _

__

“Alright, fifteen-two, fifteen-four, and a pair makes six points. Genji, how many points you go-?”    


A warning shot sounds from the yard and the three men freeze, sharing a look across the table with one another. It seems like their company had finally arrived.    


Hanzo rises to his feet and picks his bow up off the couch, laying a gentle hand on Yaushi’s head to soothe her, “We should go greet our guests. It would only be polite.”    


“Greet’em with a bullet between the eyes. “ McCree snickers, passing Genji his knives before picking up his revolver.    


They walk out onto the porch and observe the two men and a woman who were walking out from the forest. Each held a shotgun in their hands but Hanzo suspects that was not their true weapons. It was confirmed for him when Genji whispers,   
“Careful. They are most certainly shifters.”   


“Hanzo Shimada!” The woman shouts, stopping twenty feet from the front of the house, “Your family has a proposition.” She says simply.    


Hanzo scoffs, pulling the string of his bow taught, “Speak it quickly, I lack patience.”    


“You will be welcomed back to the Shimada if you only surrender your brother and return to Hanamura with us immediately.” She says.    


“Welcomed ever so  _ warmly _ I assume? What limb can I expect to have amputated on my arrival? Or have my family’s method of punishment become more creative?” Hanzo rolls his eyes and fires an arrow at the ground in front of her feet.    


“Is that your final answer,  _ traitor?”  _ One of the men ask and Hanzo nods curtly, nocking another arrow.    


“It is final. Do what you must in response.” Hanzo suggests, pushing Genji and McCree off of the deck and out of the way as a slug tears past them into the siding of the house.    


“Oh yer gonna regret that!” McCree shouts, “You can’t just take a whole log outta a log cabin and repair it! That’s gonna be a pain in my ass!”    


“I do not think they care.” Genji huffs, allowing scales to spread over his face and arms. He weaves past a shot and tackles one of the men to the ground. The man’s red scales are a sharp contrast to Genji’s green as the two scrap against the ground.    


“What they might care to know, if they don’t care ‘bout my siding, is that they’re terrible shots.” McCree smirks, brandishing his gun and hitting the other man in the shoulder. It causes him to drop his shotgun to the ground.    


Hanzo watches as those two collide, a flurry claws and the fabric of McCree’s serepe blowing with his moment. He can catch a hint of purple scales before his eyes fall on the woman. She’d thrown her gun to the ground and was approaching the steps and Hanzo.    


“Change your mind  _ fool _ .”    


“I would rather be a fool than an unjust man.” Hanzo says, releasing a flurry of arrows into the woman’s chest and growing panicked as she didn’t falter. Her steps continued until she’s right in Hanzo’s space and he’s forced to pull an arrow from his quiver and shove the weapon directly into her chest with his hand. He feels her blood well up around his hand, warm and gushing.    


“I am not like your fool brother or pet dog who play with magic but do not know strength.” She smirks, grabbing him by the wrist and slowly pulling his hand back and the arrow out of her chest. Hanzo watches in horror as her face shifts and the sounds of bones cracking fills the air.    


It wasn’t the fluid shift of Gabriel and McCree who were one with their shift, easily moving their bodies through both their forms from man to wolf. This was horrific, like the dragon was tearing it’s way out of her body and attempting to escape. She grows and elongates, the hand holding Hanzo’s wrist becoming covered completely in black scales and fingers extending into talons.    


Hanzo struggles against the grip and the dragon just laughs, opening its jaw wide with a roar as she tosses Hanzo across the yard. He lands hard and groans, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain.    


“Hanzo!” McCree shouts, unable to run to his aid as his attacker manages to land a punch to his gut.    


“I cannot believe it. It is though a tapestry from our home came to life. This is the true possibility of my -”    


“You could never be as mighty!” Genji’s mark sneers and Genji falters, blocking a slash a little to late and feeling claws dig into his side.    


The dragon was completely black, her large body coiled in front of the house. She had four legs that held mighty talons and a bearded face surrounded an impossibly large set of teeth. Hanzo sees that face gliding toward him across the yard and he scrambles to his feet, reaching for a bow that was laying too far away. The only weapon he had was the one arrow he clutched, still covered in the dragon’s blood.    


“ _ How do you think you will stop me? How will you begin to challenge me?”  _   


Hanzo hears the voice in his head and does not have an answer. He is human, just a man who wished to move among the trees and live. As he looks to either side of the dragon’s quickly approaching form he watches as both McCree and Genji have gotten pinned and were struggling. If the best men he knew - who both possessed more capabilities then himself - fail how could he ever hope to defeat this beast?    


She stops with her mouth opened wide in front of Hanzo and he’s left staring into her dark maw. All Hanzo had was his heart beating quickly in his chest and an arrow clutched tightly in his palm. It was nothing compared to the majesty and terror of a dragon.    


_ “Say your prayers to whatever god you will, fool _ .” The dragon snarls and Hanzo feels like that’s it. There is nothing left for him -    


Until he can see, just out of the corner of his eyes, Jesse struggling. Hanzo can barely hear with the breathing of the dragon in his ears but Jesse is yelling to him, clothes beginning to tear as the wolf shifts.    


“I’m comin’, Darlin’! Don’t give up, Hanzo! Don’t you give up!” Jesse yells and bites onto his attackers arm, sinking his teeth in just as his mouth becomes a muzzle.    


“I will be saying no prayers.” Hanzo says, smirking as Jesse gains his freedom and runs at the dragon, climbing up her tail like an annoying flea. It succeeded in distracting the dragon who turns her head to see what was happening.    


Hanzo takes the opportunity and uses the bottom row of the dragon’s fangs as a boost to push himself up onto it’s head. With the arrow held tightly and his body sliding against her scales, he brings the arrow down between her eyes.    


He’s thrown off as the dragon rages and as he hits the ground there’s a pain on the back of his head. Hanzo reaches up and feels blood, sees his vision blurring at the edges, and then everything goes dark.

\----

When Hanzo wakes he watches the dust settle around him, coughing softly as he rises into a sitting position. The damage is catastrophic. Whole trees having been ripped from the ground and the earth torn in deep ruts. Within the wreckage he believes he sees the woman’s body, human again and laying still.    


Thankfully the house had been spared but Hanzo does not worry about the buildings. His thoughts are on his loved ones as he gets to his feet, head spinning from the concussion he’s sure he has.    


“Jesse? Genji?” Hanzo calls, his own voice causing his head to pound in discomfort. He yells on, frantically looking over the yard, “ Jesse!? Jess-!?”    


“Over here!”    


Hanzo whirls around and from out of the forest came Jesse, nude and leaning on Genji for support as he limped. One whole side of Jesse’s body seemed to be covered with a series of bruises that were already forming in sickening yellow and purple. Genji was no better, his side was bleeding and staining his shirt.    


“Fuckin’ thing threw me a mile I swear! Shit. Thanks for comin’ to hobble me back, Genji.”    


“I was just trying to get out of her path. It was luck that I found where you lande-”    


Both men grunt as Hanzo throws himself at them, holding them both as tight as he could. It isn’t very tight and neither is the responding embrace from both McCree and Genji. They certainly have seen better days.    


“Oh sweetheart… were ya worried?” McCree murmurs against his temple and Hanzo just leans into him more.    


“I blacked out. When I woke I did not know what had happened.”    


“You killed her.” Genji assures, “And like a storm she blew through the trees and tore them from their roots. However her rampage did manage to take out her companions so I suppose it worked out in our favour.”    


“I suppose it did.” Hanzo breathes, pulling back, “Will you both be okay? Should we seek medical attention?”    


“Nah. Genji and I are already healin’ up. Figure we should go in an’ patch you up though, seein’ as ya got a nasty lil’ head wound there.”    


Hanzo winces as he feels McCree prod at the back of his head with gentle fingers, “Yes. I think I hit a rock.”    


“Let’s get the hero an ice pack and get us all a drink so I can pass out and sleep this off.” Genji says and Hazno nods in agreement before laughing.    


“Genji, we have no electricity. Where will you find ice?”    


“Oh don’t worry I got these real neat ice packs you just break open and a chemical reaction gets’em all cold. Don’t you worry, I got ya covered.” McCree assures, leaning on Hanzo just a touch as they hobble toward the house.    


“Yes, it seems as though you do.” Hanzo sighs, quietly murmuring, “I do not know what we will do if another beast comes our way.”    


“Got that covered too, Hanzo.” McCree promises, holding the door open to allow Hanzo and Genji inside, “Focus on restin’, alright?  You don’t have to worry about that anymore. Neither of ya do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people have asked if Hanzo will become a shifter. The answer for this story (While I do not have a sequel planned) is no. Hanzo left his home with his dog to make a quiet life for himself, as himself. And even as he was exposed to wonderous things that made him feel less capable in the end he manages... as himself. He is still just Hanzo and he's protected his home. Next week is the final, the epilogue. Thank you for going on this adventure with me. Best wishes <3


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo can rest. It's all he's ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is... a bittersweet day. It has been amazing journey these past few months, posting chapters of the story and hearing everyone’s responses and feedback. The response you've all given has made me so very happy.  
> Blue Ridge Mountains was written by me while I was living in the city, longing to be back in my rural home town in the valley. Even though I am back in the valley now this story holds a special place in my heart.  
> At this time there is no plan for a sequel. I'm working hard on my McHanzo Big Bang (to be posted in April) and then I have plans for an Enter the Gungeon Overwatch AU. After THAT I'm thinking of doing a Genji spin off, but whether or not it'll happen we'll see. So while there's no plan for a sequel there is some exciting Blue Ridge Mountains News. PLEASE check out this post on twitter, I can't say more about it here, but this will give you all the details you need for the exciting bit of Blue Ridge Mountains news. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/KCeeRae/status/1093566087428333568
> 
> Thank you guys so much again! I am endlessly grateful. Please enjoy the epilogue I hope to see you all again <3

Epilogue

 _I hear her voice, in the morning hour she calls me_   
_The radio reminds me of my home far away_   
_And driving down the road I get a feeling_ _  
_ That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday

 _Country roads, take me home_   
_To the place I belong_   
_West Virginia, mountain mama_ _  
_ Take me home, country roads

-John Denver, _Take Me Home, Country Road_

 

“And you shouldn’t have to worry about that anymore.” Jack says, neatly piling papers into his briefcase, “I do apologize that I caused you to be found, but now our records say that you and McCree have relocated to Sante Fe. Hopefully it will keep your family off your trail.” 

“Maybe if you got a better security system we would not have had this problem in the first place.” Genji says, putting his feet up on Ana’s table. 

“Oh, so you let the new guy put his feet up but I can’t?” McCree huffs and Ana just shrugs. 

“He wiped his feet before he came inside. Genji and Zenyatta both have such lovely manners.” She says, looking up as Zenyatta brings a tray of tea to the table, “Thank you, dear.” 

“It is my pleasure.” Zenyatta assures, taking his seat next to Genji again. 

After burning the body the three had packed up the trucks with dogs and come off the mountain to let everyone know what had happened. They were greeted by Zenyatta, who was a young Nepalese man who wore red and gold robes and had dots painted across his forehead. He was kind, generous, and Hanzo simply could not believe this saint was a friend of Genji’s. 

“While I appreciate the sidebar, I really do, we are looking into breeches in our security and attempting to keep the Shimada out _after_ they realize Hanzo has moved on.” 

“I swear if your stupid paperwork gets Jesse hurt again I’ll burn your whole office down.” Reyes growls. 

Jack just rolls his eyes, “He had a bad knee before a dragon laid on him. I need to return back to the city to catch a flight. Gabriel, Genji, Zenyatta, I expect you’re coming with?” 

Hanzo turns to his brother, face falling, “You are leaving so soon?” 

Genji grins sheepishly and gets to his feet, “I must admit that seeing a dragon has excited me. I want to be able to accomplish that transformation one day and I do not feel like I can achieve it in this one horse town.” He jokes. 

“Genji and I will continue as we were before, travelling throughout Nepal and offering assistance to those in need. I believe he will find a noble cause along the way that will aid him in his change.” Zenyatta supplies. 

“You will know where to find me.” Hanzo says, pulling his brother in tightly against his chest and smiles when Genji returned the embrace enthusiastically, “I am glad you are happy, Genji. I hope you find what you are looking for.” 

“This is not goodbye forever. We will visit and you have my number now!” Genji reminds, “I will call you every night if you like?” He jokes and Hanzo shakes his head. 

“Once a week will suffice. I believe we are going to be busy for the next little while.” 

“I already bought the sapplin’s from Ana for all the trees we’re gonna replant.” McCree tells him, “Also I don’t think we gotta worry ‘bout firewood for a really long time. Only problem is we gotta chop all the damn stuff first!” 

Hanzo groans, “How can so much change and I still have to chop wood?” 

The group laughs at Hanzo’s misery for a little while longer before Jack’s car comes to pick the four of them up. Everyone promises to call and keep in touch this time. 

After their goodbyes are said McCree is yawning and nudging Hanzo with an elbow, “We should head up on home an’ get a good night’s rest. 

“I cannot think of anything I would rather do.” Hanzo agrees and they take back off up to their Blue Ridge Mountain home.

\----

As Jack had expected the Shimada followed his false trail to Sante Fe. They had been seen there looking for Hanzo and Genji without any luck. Their access to the FBI’s database had also been blocked so Hanzo thinks it will be unlikely that they appear in his life again. 

The only Shimada Hanzo was interested in seeing was Genji, and true to his word the dragon called at least once a week to relay the stories of his and Zenyatta’s adventures. They could range from helping a farmer herd sheep to killing bandits that were raiding villages. Hanzo’s stories were always less exciting and usually involved his garden, the animals, or McCree. Genji didn’t seem to mind, he was just happy to hear his brother was content. 

Genji isn’t the only one who keeps in touch either. Every few weeks a truck will pull into their yard and Gabriel - sometimes with Ana in tow - would visit. Sometimes it was just for an evening but other times they’ve played host to Gabriel for a few days to a week. The initial hostility between Gabriel and Hanzo fades as each man sees how happy the other makes Jesse. They would be able to put aside any of their differences for his happiness. 

McCree did not have a hard time being happy especially since Hanzo had taken his few belongings to Jesse’s and moved in permanently. They used Hanzo’s home for storage and the occasional guest house in case more than one of their family showed up at once. Hanzo was sad to see that his home had only served him for a year but was happy when he could reach over and touch Jesse, the man never too far away.

Two men sharing the workload of the homestead made it easier and left more time for pleasure and hobbies. Hanzo had finally picked up knitting like he had thought to do during his first winter and McCree fulfilled one of his life long dreams during their first summer after the dragon attack. 

“Careful now, Trigger, don’t trip on the roots. Daddy’s almost got ya home.” Jesse coos, leading the young filly up the yard and toward Billy’s enclosure. 

Hanzo watches on from where he held the gate open, “I still cannot believe you walked her all the way up the mountain. You have been gone _hours_ .” He chastises, but with no heat behind it. McCree was ecstatic and Hanzo would not ruin this moment for him. 

“Well I sure as shit wasn’t trustin’ a horse trailer on that ol’ road. Anyway, it was real nice to bond with my girl. Ain’t that right, Trigger? Yeah, yer a good girl.” He says, beaming with pride as she enters the gate and he can close it behind her, “I got a _horse_ .” 

“You have a horse.” Hanzo confirms, laying a hand on McCree’s back while the two look on the foal who was trotting around curiously. Perhaps he should get a horse as well so they would be able to ride together. Hanzo grins and leans against McCree, thinking that may be a nice holiday surprise some day.

Spending time outdoors with the animals and completing their chores was enjoyable but there was one time that Hanzo enjoyed more than any other. It was the moments at night when the only light was a fire or lantern flickering in the cabin. He would lay across the sofa with his head in McCree’s lap while the cowboy idly played with his hair or read a book above him.

Never far were their faithful canine companions, curled close so Hanzo could reach out and pet Yasushi, still his best friend despite the fact he had managed to build himself a family that extended past the two of them.

Hanzo’s eyes were shut and one of his hands was laid against McCree’s thigh while the other tangled in thick fur. They had the fire for light that night as the chill of winter was beginning to seep back into the air. 

Hanzo feels a tug in his chest and something comes over him that makes him roll over onto his back and look up at McCree. 

When Hanzo moves it makes McCree look down at him, closing the book he’d been reading to focus on Hanzo. This sweet little smile pulls at the corners of McCree’s lips and Hanzo finds himself reaching up to touch his lips. 

“I am very happy, Jesse.” Hanzo says, the feeling in his chest tightening ever more as the lips against his fingers spread into a grin. 

“Hell Darlin’, me too. I’m real happy.” Jesse agrees, pressing gentle kisses against fingers as he leans down, curled over so he can kiss more than just fingertips. 

Hanzo leans up, letting out a sigh as their lips meet and the two share a kiss, the firelight flickering over their faces. They stay like that until McCree feels a kink in his neck that makes him sit up, pulling Hanzo along with him, their faces just inches apart. 

“Don’ know what I expected when I found ya here.” Jesse murmurs, tucking Hanzo’s loose hair behind his ear, “Definitely wasn’t this. A man who loved an ol’ dog like me.”

“You sell yourself short.” Hanzo breathes, one hand carding through Jesse’s beard while the other lay over his heart, feeling the gentle beat beneath his fingers, “I did not find an animal in these woods. I found a piece I did not know I was missing. I found a _home_.”

McCree hums, letting his eyes fall shut as he murmurs, “There’s a song ‘bout that you know? ‘Cept it’s a lil’ off since I plan ta see ya everyday for the rest of my life.” 

Hanzo shakes his head, enthralled by the way McCree’s eyelashes rested against his cheeks, “I never want to leave you. I love you.” 

The confession makes Jesse’s eyes open and light up, “Love ya too. Let me sing for ya?” 

Hanzo nods, resting their foreheads together as Jesse’s warm voice fills the cabin.

 _“My home's across the Blue Ridge mountains,_   
_My home's across the Blue Ridge Mountains,_   
_My home's across the Blue Ridge Mountains,_ _  
_ For I never expect to see you anymore

_How can I keep from crying_

_How can I keep from crying_

_How can I keep from crying_

_For I never expect to see you anymore.”_

-The Carter Family, _My Home’s Across The Blue Ridge Mountains_

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed PLEASE comment. I love hearing from you. You can also talk to me on my Tumblr https://kceerae.tumblr.com/ or twitter @kceerae


End file.
